The Girl in the Garden
by Kagamine Lover16
Summary: A girl is found in Ciel's garden. Why is she here? How did she get here? Why does Ciel like her? Wait WHAT
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Girl in the Garden**

**A/N: Hey! I know this isn't Rin or Len fanfic, but I really, LOVED this show, Black Butler. Enjoy! ;3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

**Ciel's POV:**

I was walking the garden grounds. Our guest was going to be here next weekend, and I decided to check for myself. I was walking when I heard a moan, I turned to

see a body lying under one of the trees. I wondered if I should get Sebastian, but the figure was small, I could probably do this on my own. I walked over and almost

shouted, it was a girl, probably my age, and she was practically _naked_. She had on a thin shirt with short sleeves, and … _pants_ that went up to her thighs! I was sure I

was as red as a tomato when I realized, she was actually quite pretty. She had lustrous, long brown hair, and was quite tanned. I got closer when she moved, I

heard,

"Where am I?" She got up and froze when she saw me. She immediately took a fighting stance.

"Wh-Who are you?" She said confidently besides the stutter. I simply walked closer and said,

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, leader of Phantomhive Industries." I said, I was shocked when she didn't apologize immediately and start to panic, instead she _laughed._ It was

quite a beautiful laugh, melodic and soft, but still, it was mocking laughter.

"What kind of name is Phantomhive? And what are you wearing?!" She asked mid-laugh. I glared, who was this girl, and how _dare_ she mock me!?

"One that is on the deed of this very property. And for your information this is one of the most finest of cloths in England." At this her face turned confused. I smirked,

but then she started laughing again.

"What! No way! You've_ got _to be kidding me! Classic! How old are you anyway, 11, 12?" I growled, she was getting on my nerves.

"I assure you madam, I do not kid. You are looking at the leader of the Phantomhive Toy Industry." She thought.

"Ah, now I understand, now, where's your toy factory? In your play room?" She broke into laughter, yet once again.

"Damn you woman!" I yelled, at this she stopped laughing, and a look of fear and hurt crossed her eyes. A flicker of guilt coursed through me.

"I apologize, but on your part, I _am_ the head of this house and the leader of Phantomhive Industry." The girl nodded.

"Now, forgive me for not asking earlier but, what is you're name?"

"Samantha Lee, Sammy Lee."

**Sammy's POV (30 min earlier in the 21****st**** century):**

I had just gotten out of school, and was walking home with Ben, my boyfriend.

"See you tomorrow." I pecked his cheek and watched him walk down the road. I opened the door to my house.

"I'm ho-" I stopped when I saw a man with white hair and what looked like a white, French Navy uniform. He also had white, large wings.

"Welcome home." He said, and with that, I passed out.

I awoke to some kid, probably my age, with black hair and an eye patch. His clothes looked like something out of a cosplay convention. Oh boy, this otta be fun.

**~Time Skip (Too Lazy to rewrite that)~**

"Sammy? Well then, let's go inside to get you dressed."

"Dressed? For what? Your anime convention?"

"Pardon? For your information, you are practically naked!"

"What!? I am not! Nor am I gonna dress up for your stupid convention!"

"I just want you to look appropriate for dinner-" He was cut off, for a tall man, with black hair and a black suit appeared.

"Why hello, madam, are you Ciel's guest?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Well now, let's go to dinner, we'll have Mey-Rin get you dressed." _What kind of name is Mey-Rin?_ I thought.

**~Time Skip~**

It turned out Mey-Rin was a really sweet maid who was kinda clumsy. She helped me get dressed. The outfits were all ginormous, ruffled monstrosities. I gulped.

Eventually, we chose a purple and black satin dress. It had short, puffy sleeves with a bow on the front, the front of the dress "opened" to reveal black fabric. My

hair was in a waveswept hairdo-ish. Mey-Rin had just finished putting in little clips.

"Thank You Mey-Rin." I smiled

"It's fine love, I'm just so 'appy that l'il Ciel 'ill finally 'ave a playmate!" I silently groaned. This was gonna be _quite_ a dinner.

**~Downstairs~**

**Ciel's POV:**

I was waiting at the dinner table with Sebastian next to me.

"Our guest is quite pretty, wouldn't you agree Ciel?" He asked.

"I suppose." _No,_ I thought. _She is beautiful. What!?_ I shook my head and rid myself of these thoughts. Which returned when I saw her walk in, she had a purple

dress on, and her hair looked like it was sparkling. My eye widened. Sebastian helped her sit down, and went to check with Baldo on the food. We sat awkwardly at

the table for a few seconds before she spoke up.

"Um, lovely house you have here, well, more like mansion, but you know. Wow." She giggled.

"I suppose it _is_ quite impressive." She shook her head.

"I will never understand the rich." She said with a smile.

"So, whose Baldo?" She asked.

"The cook, he's not very good, but he'll do." She gave me an odd look and was about to say something when Sebastian walked in with a small food cart.

"Hello, I'm sorry but Baldo and I ran into a problem in the kitchen, so I prepared a simple meal of sushi."

"Mm! I love sushi!" Sammy said as Sebastian handed her a pair of chopsticks. I saw her eyes widen at the volcano roll in front of her.

"Wow! Look at this!" She licked her lips and start eating. _Is she this poor to be impressed with this?_ I wondered.

"You gonna eat some?" she said with her mouth full. Terrible manners.

"I will have a few pieces." I selected only the best.

**~Time Skip~**

**Sammy's POV:**

It was getting dark, then I realized,

"How am I gonna get home?" I asked Ciel and Sebastian, we were in the game room playing a fascinating, disturbing game.

"Hmm, now that I think of it, how did you get here?" Sebastian said.

"I-I don't remember." Sebastian gave me a grim look that soon washed away.

"Well now, we can't let you lie out in the streets now can we? It's official, you will stay with us until you find a way home." It was strange how he said this with a smile.

"A-are you sure? I mean it's a lot to think about." I said.

"Well then, it's getting late, why don't you sleep on it? Mey-Rin, please help our guest to her room."

"Yes sir!" Mey-Rin said, she led me to a large, blue room with a canopy bed and other fantastic furniture littering the room*.

"If you need anything, give me a holler." She said, she bowed and started walking out. "Mey-Rin, what year is it?" I asked,

"Why, it's 1888 of course." I froze, 1888? I went back in time?! I was about to pass out when,

"You all right Miss?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Mey-Rin, one more thing, do you like Sebastian?" She turned red and started stuttering. I laughed.

"Alright Mey-Rin, goodnight."

"You too Miss." She bowed and shut the door. I sighed and looked around. On the bed was a simple white nightgown. I slipped into it and climbed into bed. I

thought about everything that happened. I sighed and slept. On the bed was a simple white nightgown. I slipped into it and climbed into bed. I thought about

everything that happened. I sighed and slept.

**A/N: If you want to see what the dress, room, nightgown, and hair looks like, please look up GG Images on Youtube. Thank you! **

***Daughter of Evil reference! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: His Butler, Able**

**A/N****: Aloha! I'm back! I hope you checked out the video! This one will also be updated shortly! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**Sammy's POV:**

I woke up to a

"Miss! Are you up!?" I was getting used to Mey-Rin's wake-up calls. I groaned and sat up.

"Yup! I'm up." I yawned and Mey-Rin came in.

"Alrighty, let's get you dressed." We picked a blue, satin dress with a single, blue flower on the chest. I was still getting used to the corset. My hair was done in

a simple, braid down to my back.

"Alrigh'! Let's go downstairs!" We traveled to breakfast. There was this fancy looking salmon thing on a plate. I saw Ciel throw a dart at Finny's head.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! OOOWW! What was that for Master!? What did I do!?" I was also getting used to the whole 'master' thing.

"I don't need to justify my actions."

"Ciel, that was mean." I said. He shrugged. Sebastian came, gave orders, and yelled some more.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with the servants in the back hallways. I was in my original outfit that I'd been in when I first got here, a blue, fringe cami, with short, short jeans.

Thankfully, we'd been coming back from a school camping trip and in my bag, I had 2 weeks worth of my _own_ clothes. Whenever we were at a meal, or there was

guest, like there was today, I had to wear "appropriate clothing" as Sebastian said. We saw Sebastian pass by.

"Alright, this is our chance." Baldo said

"Huh?" We all replied.

"Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today we'll be so perfect 'e won't even know what 'it 'im. Ah! Yeah! That's what 'ell say!"

"Ah!" Finny and Mey-Rin said.

"That's for 'im to say not you." I giggled.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Mey-Rin and the others, waiting to get yelled at by Sebastian.

"How did this, happen?" He asked.

"Well! I thought things would go faster if I used straight weed killer on the garden!" Finny explained.

"I was trying to reach the tea set that we use for guests but I tripped and A cabinet fell!" Mey-Rin said

"There was a lot of meat to be cooked so I thought I'd use me flamethrower." Baldo said.

"I'm sorry Sebastian! But they wouldn't let me help!" I apologized. We almost seemed to shrink.

"We're sorry Sebastian we didn't mean to!" Finny, Mey-Rin and I said. I saw Sebastian think, he checked his pocket watch and said,

"Calm down all of you. You should try taking a pay to Tanaka and behave for-" He looked like he came up with an idea.

"Everyone, listen closely, as I say. We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet."

**~Time Skip~**

**Finny's POV:**

We were eagerly awaiting our guest to appear. A carriage pulled up, and a tall man stepped out.

"Oh, how impressive!" He exclaimed.

"'Allo! Welcome sir!" We said as we bowed.

"This is called a stone garden, it is a traditional feature in Japan." Sebastian explained.

"Ah! Bravilioso! Wonderful! Truly an elegant garden!" He said with his thick accent.

"We thought it appropriate to eat alfresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside."

"Hahaha! I should've expected this from a Phantomhive! I cannot wait to see what else is in store!"

**~Time Skip~**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was back in the blue dress, I was waiting with the others for Ciel and the Italian dude. Finally, they came out, I sat down in the middle of a _giant_ table in the

stone garden.

"On today's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef courtesy of our chef Baldroy."

"He…just sliced and layered it." I said.

"A pile of raw beef, and this is dinner?" Our guest said

"Yes, now-" he went on and on about honor and stuff to impress the guest.

"That's our Sebastian for you!"

"He saved the day!" I heard the _bushes_ say.

"Excellent!"

"Tonight's wine was selected to accompany the taste of soy sauce." He whispered something to Mey-Rin which made her blush. She acted as if she was high, red

in the face, wobbling as she walked. I got nervous as she started pouring the wine. She spilled all over the tablecloth! We all held our breath as Sebastian pulled

the tablecloth from under everything. It was almost in slow-mow.

"What happened to the tablecloth?"

"Spec of dirt, I had it removed."

"Oh! Haha! What an able butler you have acquired!"

"He is simply doing is job."

"My master is quite correct, I am simply one hell of a butler."

**~Time Skip~**

I was walking in the hallway, when I saw our guest on the stairway. I was about to say something when, he was talking to himself. I followed, in the hallway, I saw

a man. A man with no head! I followed close behind our guest. He tripped and his leg twisted sickeningly around!

"Help! Our guest!" I knelt by him and he ran again. I followed him. Again. I lost sight of him, I saw Sebastian open a door, I peered in to see a cupboard that

Sebastian was closing My eyes widened, that was the oven! I heard pleas and begging. With that, I ran.

I was looking out the window, sickened by fear. Then, I saw a figure walking with a limp and I heard a,

"Mama Mia!" I sighed, at least he was alive. After a few minutes, I went downstairs to Ciel's drawing room.

"Hello Sammy."

"Hi, um. What happened to our guest?"

"It appeared that he only wanted money, and that he sold one of my factory's without permission."

"Oh. Well, his carriage is still here, has he left?"

"He decided to walk home." There was a long awkward pause.

"Sebastian, is he? Human?" Ciel grimaced.

"He is simply one hell of a butler."

**A/N: Well, what do you think? For this episode look up Chapter 2 Images GG. See ya later! ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: His Butler, Strongest**

**A/N: Hola! I hope you guys saw my previous video, I was actually considering ****_not_**** doing this chapter because it's all about**

**Sebastian saving Ciel. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with the guys (I now call them this as they are like my new group of friends here) in the hallways. I was wearing a pink, sleeveless top with white shorts and

a pink belt with pink earrings and a matching cuff. My hair was in two braids on my shoulders. Baldo was checking the wires.

"Damn, these wires are done for."

"Aw, not those rats again." Mey-Rin said

"I knew they were plaguing London but I never knew they were out here."

"Don't you guys have 19th century exterminators or-" I was cut off for we saw a-

"RAT!" We all shrieked.

"Now I've got you rat!" Finny shrieked, and somehow managed to lift a statue and throw it at the rat. We all ran.

"HA! Looks like it got away." He said sheepishly.

"What the hell!? Were you trying to kill us too you idiot!?" Baldo yelled

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." Tanaka said.

"H-How did you lift that?" I asked dumbfounded.

**~Time Skip~**

I was waiting for Ciel's business meeting to be over, finally, the guests left and all that were left were, some pervy guy with a –practically naked- girl on his lap,

some lady with red hair and a red suit, and her butler, a wimpy dude with a pony tail and glasses. I was forced into a black and white dress, similar to the one I first

wore here.

"Tea?" Sebastian asked

"Smells lovely," The perv dude Lau, said.

"Grell." Madam Red said

"You could learn something from Sebastian. I mean just look at this physique! You should just quit and live with me in the city." She said as she caressed his butt.

"Madam Red." Ciel said, clearing his throat.

"Sorry! Doctors habit! He looked like he needed a physical!" I stifled a laugh.

"Huh? And whose this? Are you Ciel's new servant? You certainly dress well."

"Um, no. He's just letting me live here, I don't have a place right now."

"Aw, my little nephew is so sweet!" she exclaimed, caressing his head.

"So, do you think one of the drug dealers was one of your guests today?" Lau asked.

"I suppose." Ciel replied.

"Drug dealers? Ciel, don't you own a toy factory?" I asked.

"No, our Ciel is the queen's guard dog." Lau replied, stroking Ciel's head.

"Watch it! Keep your filthy paws off my nephew!"

"I would not paw at him in his own home." They went on and on. I guess Ciel and I both had the idea to slip away at this point.

"Crazy huh?" I asked

"The rats are here!" I heard. The guys passed by, with Finny in a mouse costume and Mey-Rin holding cat? I heard Finny shriek as the cat attacked him. I rushed

to help. I pried the cat off and put him outside. I sighed. I raced back to see Sebastin catch the rats in one swing and put them in Tanaka's net.

"There, now all of you get to work!" He shouted.

"OK." We all sighed. I went to get changed in my room upstairs.

**~Time Skip~**

I was in the hallway when I saw Sebastian, he seemed to be slightly distraught ( I can never tell with him) He turned to me,

"Ah, Sammy can you come with me please, and change into something more comfortable for traveling."

"Me?" I asked dumbly.

"Of course, I need you to accompany me to London."

"OK." I shrugged. I changed into my original dress and met Sebastian in front of the manor.

"Where's the carriage?" I asked.

"Climb into my arms." He said plainly.

"What." It was more of a statement then a question. With that, he picked me up, and ran. He ran abnormally fast. I closed my eyes to keep him from blinding me.

Suddenly, he jumped. I heard screaming. The next thing I knew, I was watching Sebastian interrogate two guys on the edge of a cliff! I gasped, finally, he jumped off

the car and I watched as the two guys fell off the cliff. I stared in awe as he picked me up again, and then I was on the steps of a giant building. I saw so many guns

pointed at me.

"What's that?"

" A girl?"

"She's just about my nieces age." I'm not proud of this, but I cowered, Sebastian was nowhere to be found, and there hundreds of guns pointing towards me.

"I can't shoot-ugh!" I looked up to see all of the dudes lying on the ground in pain or dead.

"There now, come along Sammy."

"Wait, so you just used me as a distraction?"

"Of course. No descent man would shoot at a child."

"Great." We went into the next room and again, they refused to shoot me, and Sebastian destroyed them in like 3 seconds. I looked around to see the guys

lying everywhere, some with knives in there heads! I looked up, and saw Sebastian drop down from the chandlier and lead me to a door. Finally, we entered a room

where a blonde dude with a scar running diagonal down his face holding Ciel at gunpoint. Ciel gasped.

"Where is Sebastian?" He asked.

"He's right-" I turned, only to be grabbed by two men and brought to my knees. I struggled and tried to break free but then, more guns to my head. The blonde

dude came over and kicked my stomach, punched my face, and had the other two kick me down to the ground.

"Hmph, so this is the one who defeated my men, a little girl."

"No, I did." I heard grunts of pain, and a crunch. I looked up to see Sebastian, get shot in the head. Ciel and I gasped.

"Ha! That worked! Now, you two will both give an excellent price, a little damaged but, you'll do." I shook in fear.

"Alright, I'm done playing around. How much longer are you planning to play dead?" Ciel asked "Not long." I looked up again and saw Sebastian, stand up, spit out

the bullets, and throw them back at the dudes who shot them. He walked up to blondie.

"Can you hurry it up? His breath is awful." Ciel said.

"Are you sure Master? If you are, just say the words." Ciel opened his eye.

"Save me, that's an order." His eye glowed and I gasped as Blondie shot, but found Sebastian holding the bullet right in front of him. He dropped the bullet,

and Blondie moaned in pain. Sebastian undid Ciel's chains, picked him up, picked _me _up, and walked out the door.

"It was not this fun this time." Ciel said, and with that, he fell asleep. I think I did too because, I woke up to Mey-Rin and Finny, admiring how cute Ciel and I were. I

was laying on his chest, and we both screamed in shock. Sebastian dropped us and knelt down,

"Master, I'm terribly sorry, I've committed a terrible sin no butler ever should."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Dinner is not ready."

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: His Butler, Omniponent**

**A/N: I had fun watchin****g this, now I hope you'll enjoy reading this!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Black Butler**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with everyone in the Dining Room, I was in a black dress with white collar and a bow tie on it. It's been my favorite dress so far. All of a sudden we heard a,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Then all of a sudden, Grell crashed through the door on a tea cart, spilling tea all over Finny.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He shrieked, I too, felt a burning pain on my stomach, but my mother always said that it was a stomach bug, it would always leave after awhile.

"I'm so sorry! I'll wipe it off!" He grabbed the table cloth and pulled everything out with it!

"Master, why'd you take in this idiot?" Baldo asked.

"You're one to talk Bart."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how I'll ever make up for this. Wait! The only thing I can do now is die!" He pulled out a knife and held it up to his neck.

"What the heck!?" I shouted

"Hold on a second!"

"Um. Should we take the knife away?"

"There's no need for that. Just think about the horrible mess you'd make, it'd take hours to clean up all of the blood."

"What generosity, what kindness."

"That was kindness." Baldo and I muttered. Finny and Mey-Rin shook their heads violently.

"Master, it is time to go. I have the carriage waiting outside."

"Where are you guys going?"

"To pick up a new walking stick. Finny broke the last one." Ciel glared at Finny.

"Alright, you three, I want this place spotless, and Grell, why don't you lay back and rest." Sebastian ordered.

**~Time Skip~**

The guys, Grell and I were in the garden. I was wearing a blue shirt with a studded collar and ripped jean shorts. Grell was going on and on about the manor.

"It's only been around for about only two years though." Baldo said.

"Weird, it looks like it's been up for years."

"It _was_ made to be dignified." A man with a mustache and monocle was there. Grell and I shrieked.

"It's the real Tanaka!"

"We haven't seen him in months!"

"It was designed to be an exact replica of the original."

"The original?" I asked.

"The first manor burned down three years ago. It was a great tragedy."

"Um. Did Ciel's parents… Did they?" I asked

"Yes, they both perished in the flames."

POP POP

"Tanaka!" Grell and I shouted.

"His energy and stamina levels are way below a normal person, being real Tanaka exhausts him, he just needs to rest a while." We heard Mey-Rin shriek. We

looked up to see everything was trimmed in skulls!

"What the heck!?" I shouted

"I've committed yet another awful mistake! I just have to die!" Grell stuck his head in a noose.

"What the heck is wrong with you!? Why are you always suicidal!? And! Wait, where'd you even get a noose?"

"It's the only way to redeem my honor!" Then, someone pulled out the footstool from under him!

"GRELL!" We all shouted.

**~Time Skip~**

I was hiding in a cabinet under the stairs. Once she started coloring and ruffling I ran. Thankfully, I heard a,

"My mansion!" I looked out to see Ciel and Sebastian.

"Ciel! She's crazy! Stop her!" I shouted. We all went into another room to see Grell hanging from the ceiling.

"What are you doing?!"

"I think I'm in the process of dying Master Ciel."

"CIEL!" The girly girl ran and hugged him, caressing his head.

"Ciel, you know this girl?" I asked with a little detest in my voice.

"Lady Elizabeth."

"Oh, hello Sebastian. Isn't everything so adorable!? Oh yes, I have something for you too." She placed a pink bonnet on his head. The guys and I snickered,

"I am deeply honored that you would go to the trouble for simply a lowly servant." Sebastian said as the guys and I laid in a pile of dead bodies.

"Kiss up." I muttered as my last words.

"Who is she?" I asked, _alive_._  
_

"_She_ is the daughter of the Marquis of Scotley. Her full Christain name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotley."

"Scotley Eliza-phhft!" Grell tried.

"I hear ya." I muttered from behind Ciel.

"She is actually my young master's betrothed at many years."

"Oh. His fiancée." I said softly. For some reason, this caused great pain in my chest.

"Master!?"

"Marrying!"

"HER!?" They all shouted the last part in unison. I giggled. At least I can count on them to make me smile.

"Lady Elizabeth is of the nobility after all, nobles marry other nobles, that is how it works."

"Well, where I come from you can marry anyone you please." I muttered only the guys and Ciel seemed to notice me.

"OH! I know! Now that everything is decorated so prettily, why don't we throw a ball tonight? You can be my escort." She said, grabbing Ciel so that my only line of

defense was gone.

"And we can dance around all night long, isn't that a wonderful idea!?"

"A ball!? No!" shouted Ciel.

"Actually, I think a ball might be fun." I said, receiving a glare from Ciel.

"See! Everyone wants to do it!? Now, you'll where the clothes I bought you won't you? Pretty please, you'll look adorable!"

"No I-"

"And of course I'll dress up for the night as well!" She set her sights on me. I hid behind the guys but it was no use.

"You come along with me, and I'll make you even cuter than you already are!" Ciel gave me a look that said, _Now it's your turn._ I glared as Lizzy dragged me to

my doom.

**~Time Skip~**

I was called to Ciel's study, saved from Lizzy's grasp. I walked in to see Sebastian lecturing Ciel about social contacts or something.

"Oh, hello Sammy. I was wondering if you could help me teach Ciel to dance."

"Um, OK. I did cotillion once so I might have an idea of it."

"Let's begin." Ciel and I were facing each other.

"First place your hand firmly on the lady's back. You lead with your left foot." I let Ciel lead as best he could, he struggled a bit so I held his hand and shoulder firmer.

I turned red at this.

"Now let's try a natural turn." Ciel slid his left foot instead of right and stepped on my foot,

"Ow." I winced.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"You have no talent for dancing." Sebastian said plainly.

"Next, get that gloomy look off your face, pretend you're having fun." He said messing with Ciel's face.

"Get your hands off me!" He yelled.

"Ciel," I whispered

"I forgot how to smile. I can't."

"Well, maybe we can change that." I took his hand and clasped my own on his. I smiled.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with the guys downstairs in the ballroom. Grell was looking at his dress. Now, I'm sure I speak for everyone, he looked hideous.

"Oh! So humiliating! If I have to dress up, why can't it be in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that compliments my figure!?"

"Seriously!? That's your problem with it!?" Baldo and I shouted.

"No, I can't do this. I'd rather die!" He started out the window.

"Um, you aren't going to try and stop me?"

"So he just wanted the attention." I muttered.

**Ciel's POV:**

I walked downstairs to find the ballroom in a total mess and everyone dressed like lunatics. Except Sammy. She was in a satin, lapis dress with black borders and

a matching collar. Her hair was laid on her shoulder in a beautiful style. She had a silver locket that I never realy noticed, but complimented her look amazingly, and

silver dangle earrings. I paid more attention to her than the monstrosity that was the ballroom.

"Ciel!" Lizzy rushed over, ruining my view of Sammy.

"That outfit is absolutely perfect!" She looked at my ring and said

"Where is the ring I bought especially for you?" She said, her face threatening. _Ugh_ I thought.

**Sammy's POV:**

I saw Lizzy reach for the ring and taunt.

"Give me that ring!" He shouted. I gasped, I've never seen Ciel yell at a lady.

"Why are you so angry? I HATE THIS RING TAKE IT!" She shouted, with that, she threw it to the ground and it broke. Ciel growled and raised his hand. I

honestly thought he would strike her. But, Sebastian came to the rescue. He explained to Lizzy the importance of the ring and made her sob. I saw Ciel take it and

throw it out the window. We all gasped.

"Ciel!" Lizzy said as she rushed over.

"It doesn't matter, I am still head of the Phantomhives, and that won't change." He walked over to Lizzy.

"How long are you going to stand there. How am I supposed to ask a lady with puffy eyes and a runny nose to dance." At that moment, Sebastian came out with a

violin. We all admired.

"I must sing along!" Grell shouted.

"Me too!" I shouted. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I don't want to brag, but I have an amazing voice, I was in multiple choirs, andonce sang along live TV. When I

_had _TV.

After a few dances, I was sitting alone, in a chair. Mey-Rin and Finny had started dancing as well.

"Lonely aint it?" Baldo asked. I looked up.

"Yeah, I know the feeling, there was a girl I liked. She di'nt love me back though."

"Bard." I never called him that.

"I have someone, as well, and I miss him greatly, with all my heart." I popped open my locket to reveal two pictures, one of my parents, and a picture of Ben.

"Sammy, would you like a dance?" Baldo asked.

"Yes." I giggled. We danced for a while, I never knew Baldo was this good a dancer. Even in the pink sailor outfit.

"Bard, may I cut in?" Ciel asked, halfway through the next dance.

"Course, Master." Baldo gave him my hand and I took Ciel's shoulder.

"You've gotten better." I commented.

"You helped." I smiled.

"Where's Lizzy?"

"Sleeping."

"I'm having a great time."

"Me too." I gasped and ruined the dance by hugging him.

"Mission accomplished." I was even More surprised when he wrapped his arms around me and held me to him and didn't struggle. Best. Night. Ever.

**~Time Skip~**

"Don't worry, I'll get her home safely." Grell promised.

"You sure about this?" I asked warily

"Oh, yes. I'm more deadly efficient than you think." He said winking. For some reason this sent chills down my spine.

"Thank you Sebastian, they say when a man dies, his life flashes before him! When I die, I know that I will see this night before me!"

"How odd of you to say that." Sebastian replied.

"Yes, he hasn't been very good at dying!" Mey-Rin said

"It's finally over." Ciel said. I smiled, I know that behind that mask he had to at least be a little happy. I held his hand.

**~Time Skip~**

"Good night Ciel, I had fun. I hope you're not mad about the ring."

"I'm fine." I nodded, I didn't believe him, but I knew couldn't force him to tell me the truth.

**A/N: Sorry I'm late! I have to rush! See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: His Butler, Capricious**

**A/N: Kunichiwa! Sorry I'm late! But, do make up for it, its extra long! Yay! I'm gonna have to make Thursday my official update week. I keep on getting in **

**trouble so I can't update. Also I've been watching a lot of Project DIVA videos. If you don't know what that is, go to YouTube and search "Poker Face MMD" For **

**starters. I hope you guys have a better life than me! Oh yeah, in the last episode, everything Grell said made sense! I'd re-watch that! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BB**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with Ciel in the carriage to London, I was wearing a simple black dress with a white under layer and a black coat. I looked at Ciel who was staring at a letter,

and I noticed on his hand,

"Your ring!" I practically shouted

"Hm? Oh yes, Sebastian fixed it for me." I grabbed his hand and observed it.

"Wow! Not a scratch! You think he can do my locket for me? I need it polished."

"Of course."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Look! Cows!"

**Ciel's POV:**

How was she fascinated by cows? I subconsciously opened the locket. There were two pictures, one of a man and a woman, most likely her parents, but the other one

was of Sammy and a boy. They looked quite happy.

"Sammy? I beg your pardon but, who is this boy?"

"Hm? Oh, that's Ben, my boyfriend." She turned away. Boyfriend?

"What is that?"

"It's kind of like you and Lizzy but, we voluntarily love each other and don't plan on getting married for a while. Well, if we ever see each other again." She gave me a

sad smile.

"So, a lover." Rage burned inside my chest. And I knew why. Ever since I met her, Sammy fascinated me. Her voice, her personality. Everything. And I also knew

something else. I was slowly falling in love with her. She was optimistic, fun, and brought life back to the mansion and myself. I tried to make conversation.

"You were great last night."

"Hm? Oh, that was nothing! But thanks!" She shone her smile. The carriage stopped and Sebastian helped us out of the carriage.

"Wow! London! I've only seen this place in pictures! Can we go to see Big Ben? " She said before both of her feet were out of the carriage.

"Perhaps later, let's get settled in first." She nodded.

"OK"

**Sammy's POV:**

We were heading to the living room,

"This is ridiculous."

"At least we'll have a break from those four and finally have some peace and quiet."

"Tanaka isn't that bad. Should I have stayed at home?"

"No. It's fine." Ciel snapped.

"Ok…"

We opened the door to find the room a mess and Madam Red and Lau in the room searching for tea.

"Oh, Ciel you're early."

"Which can mean only one thing." Lau said

"The queen's guard dog has a new scent."

**~Time Skip~**

We had finally found the tea, and Sebastian was brewing it as Ciel discussed the case.

"Another prostitute has been murdered. These killings have been gruesome and repetitive. These are not normal. The killers distinct way of killing has given him a

frightening nickname'"

"Jack the Ripper," I whispered. "They never revealed who did it."

"Well, I'm sure history can change,"

"What are you talking about?" Madam Red cut in. I just remembered she was there as well.

"Nothing, just thinking aloud." I gave a reassuring smile.

"Now, we must go to inspect the scene."

"Wow! I feel like Sherlock Holmes! Let me get my notebook!" I'd brought my notebook just to draw on the way here.

**~Time Skip~**

We walked over to a man in a funny hat with a notepad.

"I'm sorry children, I'm sorry but this is no place for children. Why don't you just run along."

"We're here to see the body."

"Th-The body!?" A man with sideburns that I recognized from the party in the drug trade case showed up.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Sir Arthur. Oh yes, this is my friend, Samantha Lee."

"Pleasure!" I smiled and curtsied.

"I'm here on order of the Queen."

"Well. I can assure you, we have everything under control. You can leave."

"Hm. Alright then. Thank you for your time." We started walking away.

"Are you really going to let this one go?" I whispered.

"Of course not. I just have to find a different source." Lau gasped.

"You mean?"

"Yes." We stopped at a place that said "Undertaker"

"So, where are we?"

"You don't know!? Then what was all that about!?" I giggled.

"Oh Lau." I muttered.

"This is a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of My Lord."

"The undertaker." I muttered.

"If we want answers, this is the place." We walked in. The place was lined with coffins everywhere, honestly, it was quite creepy.

"Hehehe, I thought I'd be seeing you here soon." A voice echoed, and I heard a coffin open. I turned to see one slowly slide open.

"It's so nice to see you again. My Lord!" A dude with white hair with a creepy hat, a scar, and long nails said.

"Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins?" Lau, Grell, Madam Red, and myself shouted in surprise.

"No, that's not why I'm here. I'm looking for information."

"Ah, I see. My last customer was a bit. Unusual. But I fixed her up good as new!"

"I would like details."

"Oh! I get it! Undertaker is just a cover business then." I realized.

"How much for information?" I asked.

"I've got no need for the Queen's coins! There's just one thing I want from you!" He said, inches from my face. I refrained from telling him to brush his teeth.

"Please! I'll tell you anything! Just one joke and everything's yours!" He panted.

"Lunatic." Lau and Madam Red both failed epically, I knew no jokes so when Sebastian said.

"My Lord, why don't you let me handle this. Whatever you do. Do _not_ attempt to listen to this." We waited outside awkwardly when all of a sudden.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" There was an earthquake or something in there because the sign fell along with other coffins.

"You can come in now." We walked in timidly.

"Now, I've noticed a pattern in my customers lately. They have missing parts. Yes. The uterus is missing. Which is odd. The killer makes a big mess of the body, and

that particular part is always missing. You see." He walked over to me.

"He slits their throat with a sharp weapon." He motioned on my neck with his nails.

"Then, he cuts open the groin," He made a grabbing motion over my stomach.

"And takes that precious womanly part." I gulped and shuddered in one movement.

"Enough." Ciel snapped, saving me from the creep. I gave him a grateful smile.

"There will be more killed, I'm certain. A killer like this doesn't stop until he's forced to. One way or another." I shuddered. Again.

"Will you sniff him out? Like the loyal guard dog you are."

"I am bound by the honor of my family."

**~Time Skip~**

We were in the carriage from the Undertaker's.

"First, we've gotta find the people with skills and tools for this kind of project." I said as I scribbled stuff into my notebook with my bad cursive.

"Yes, and anyone with an alibi. And we should inspect people related to sacred rituals or secret societies." More scribbles.

"What!? Those are useless! For even _I_ have the medical skills to perform such tasks! Anyways, the seasons almost over, most doctors will soon be leaving the

country." Madam Red exclaimed. More scribbles.

"Which means I'll have to narrow the list of suspects quickly. By tonight at least."

"What impossible! Even for you." Said Lau.

"You see sir, I'm simply one hell of a butler." With that he stood up.

"Wait!" I shouted, aware he was going to jump out. I tore out the page with scribbles and handed it to him.

"You can use these for reference! Sorry about my handwriting though." I smiled. He bowed.

"Thank you for your assistance." And with that, he jumped out.

"He did know the carriage was still moving right?"

"He'll take care of it. For now, we can head home and grab a cup of tea."

"And a snack! All of this detective work is making me hungry!" Ciel seemed to smirk at my strange optimism.

**~At the mansion~**

We opened the door to see a bowing Sebastian.

"Welcome home My Lord." Lau, Madam Red, Grell, and I dropped our jaws in shock.

"Your tea is awaiting you in the drawing room." He said as he took my coat and Ciel's hat.

"How'd you finish all of that!?"

"Well," He took out a long list. Including my little note page. His mouth rocketed like my own in some cases. Grell blushed, Madam Red's hat came off, and Lau just

stood there. I simply sighed and followed Ciel.

"At this, I've narrowed down my list to a Count Druitt. We'll have to come up with a plan to sneak a "young lady" to his party. It is the last one of the season." All eyes

turned to me.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in a carriage on the way to Count Druitt's party. I was wearing a pink dress with black and white ribbon designs and multiple roses on it. Along with a pink

hat that covers my face a bit so no one will recognize me. Ciel was dressed in a blue coat with a matching mask with his covering his eye.

"He is a doctor whose lately held many parties at his house, hosting secret gatherings as well. Ciel, you will be dressed as a bystander who will watch over Sammy

when she's with Druitt. I will be her tutor." I inhaled nervously.

"You'll be fine. If you ever need anything, call for Sebastian, he'll come to you." Ciel said.

"You too. You _are_ my protection at least." I smiled and grabbed his hand. He almost blushed a little.

We were inside and I was walking with Sebastian by my side. We saw-

"Lizzy!" I hissed as we turned around.

"Calm down, we don't want to attract attention."

"If she sees me, she'll blow my cover." I saw a man with blonde hair and a white coat.

"Druitt!" We went in his direction. I heard Lizzy shout,

"Hey you! I like your dress!" We walked faster. Thankfully, a dance started and Lizzy was forced to wait as I "accidentally" bumped into Count Druitt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry My Lord." I said in my most delicate voice. I curtsied.

"Oh, no need for apology My Little Robin." I mentally shuddered.

"Mistress, I shall get you a glass of lemonade." Sebastian walked away. I fought the urge to plead for him to take me with him.

"I do hope you're enjoying yourself." He kissed my hand.

"Yes, I've been waiting to talk you all evening!" I said with excitement in my voice as he scanned my body. I mentally shivered.

"Oh?" He asked

"You see, I'm so very bored of dancing and eating. "

"What a spoiled Little Princess," He pulled me closer, hand on my waist.

"Looking for something more, entertaining?" His fingers danced across me waist. I bore through it.

"Oh? Is there something else we can do to entertain ourselves?" I said mischievously.

"Of course," He tilted my chin up a little.

"I'd be happy to show you, Robin. My Sweet Little Thing." _You can do this Sammy_. I thought.

"Oh? Is that so? Like what?" I had to find out before Lizzy was able to see me.

"Do you _really_ want to know? You might be a bit young." He said teasingly.

"My Lord, please stop the teasing, I'm still a lady after all." I glanced over at her. The dance ended. She started running over. He tilted my chin again.

"What keeps you so distracted My Pet?"

"It's nothing." _I'm doomed_. All of a sudden. A box (and Sebastian) dropped onto the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight's magic show will begin."

"I don't remember scheduling a magic show."

"My Lord, please, I've seen enough parlor tricks can we go?" I said, holding his hand in my own and making a pouting face.

"Of course, anything for you My Sweet." He led me up some stairs into a room.

"What is that stench? It's truly awful." I started getting dizzy and fell to the ground.

"Good Night."

I awoke to black. My hands were bound and I heard,

"This lovely maiden is very young, her hair and eyes match almost perfectly, matching adding to her value. You can have her whole or in parts. She would make an

excellent pet." _So that's what's going on. Human trafficking. _

"5,000 pounds!"

"6,000!"

"10,000!"

"10,000 going once, twice sold!" I was lifted and had my blindfold removed. What was I going to do? I looked to see a familiar mask. He nodded.

"Sebastian please help me!" I closed my eyes and heard grunts, gasps, and punches. I opened to see Sebastian and Ciel there. Ciel undid my binds.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I hugged him.

"I was so scared! I didn't see you or Sebastian so I panicked, sorry for not remembering what you said about calling Sebastian, I was just so frightened!" He hugged

me back, and said,

"Next time, don't let fear be your controller." I nodded. He let go and wiped my face free from tears.

We heard shouting.

"Master, that is the authorities. We must be going." He stooped down, picked Ciel and I up so that I was lying down on his chest. I blushed as Sebastian jumped out

the window. I got slowly drowsy, and got comfortable, and slept as I heard the wind blow through, my hair.

**~Backwards Time Skip~**

**Ciel's POV:**

I watched that creep flirt and fondle her like an antique. I had to hold in my rage so as not to blow my cover. Then, they went into another room. I had a feeling I

should follow the group I saw go through the back. I followed a strange gentleman. I saw a large crowd and a stage. I heard bidding going on.

"6,000!" I saw a small, pink shape in a cage. Human trafficking, I realized.

"10,000 going once going twice. Sold!" He removed the blindfold of the girl and I saw, Sammy.

She noticed me. I nodded, signaling her to call for Sebastian.

"Sebastian, please help me!" She shut her eyes and the lights went out as Sebastian took care of the guests. Everything was turned on again, and I went to undo

Sammy's binds. She got up and hugged me.

"Thank you! I was so scared! I didn't see you or Sebastian so I panicked, sorry for not remembering what you said about calling Sebastian," I wrapped my arms

around her waist

"I was just so frightened!" I released her, wiped a tear from her face.

"Next time, don't let fear be your controller." She nodded.

We heard shouting.

"Master, that is the authorities. We must be going." He stooped down, picked Sammy and I up so she was lying on my chest. Eventually, she fell asleep. I wrapped my

arms around her.

"I can say, this case is closed."

**A/N *UPDATE*: I realized I needed some editing so, the setting is now 1888. Thanks Vic the Super Saiyan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: His Butler, Chance Encounter**

**A/N: Ne-How! I hope you guys enjoyed the super long one! I hope you guys have been watching my videos. Only 3 views! :'( I think I've guilted you enough. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
**

**Sammy's POV:**

**Jack the Ripper Strikes Again! **Was the headline of the newspaper. I was wearing a black, short-sleeved, satin dress . I was shocked along with everyone else. We'd

all worked so hard. Ciel looked as if he was going to scream. I held his hand. I was also mad as they were, but I had to control it, I didn't want to embarrass Ciel in

front of his guests. I was on the brink of tears.

"We can't just sit here." I said calmly. I stood

"We have to bust this creep. And I promise you Ciel, I'll do my best to help you achieve this."

**~Time Skip~**

"Obsessing over it won't help solve the case. Why don't you relax and let Sebastian handle it?"

"Because, he's simply my chess piece. I control him and his movements."

Madam Red and Ciel were playing chess and I was sketching the fire place. All was peaceful. Too peaceful.

"Hey, where's Grell?" I said looking up from my drawing.

"Oh, he's out doing some errands for me. Now, you must've had other options besides patrolling London's underworld. I'm sure my sister, your mother, wanted

something else for you. Yet, after they died, you returned to be the Queen's guard dog. Why? To avenge your parents?"

"I didn't do it for my parents. I did it for myself." He said, stroking his ring.

"Ciel." I whispered. I pitied him. I knew he didn't want my pity, but still, I couldn't help it. I've never seen him smile. And I've tried so hard to make him. But you can't

force someone to be happy.

"Ciel, you know I was never able to have children, so you were like a son to me. I don't want to see you get hurt. Please be careful." She looked at Sebastian.

"Please, protect him."

"It is my duty."

"Thank you." She turned to me.

"Sammy, you may not know this, but Ciel cares for you very much. You are very important to him. Please help him become happy one day. With this, I entrust you with

doing." I nodded. But, Ciel? Care for me? I mean, he did save me from dying or getting tortured (Not physically but Lizzy for example) multiple times. But he only

seemed to snap at me every now and then. I looked at him. I walked over, and said,

"Why don't you draw with me? There isn't much to do." I handed him a torn page from my sketchbook. It was a rather large book and I hardly ever used it, for it had

been a gift from Ben, and I'm almost out of paper. He took the sheet out and we sat down in front of the window and started sketching the garden.

***20 Minutes Later***

"What is that!?" I asked and laughed at Ciel's chicken scratch.

"What!? I don't have time to take drawing lessons!" He shouted, irritated. I fell back with laughter. It was fun. For me at least.

**Ciel's POV:**

She laughed as I studied her picture. It was amazing, every detail was sketched to the utmost perfection. Every tree branch, flower petal, and leaf was perfect. The

image was perfectly captured in her drawing.

"Wow, yours is . . . Amazing."

"Hm? Oh thanks! I took lessons back in the day." She smiled. Then, I saw an idea pop into her head.

"Hey, why don't we have a drawing competition with everyone? After we solve the case, it can be our congratulation party! And the winner, gets to do whatever they

want for a whole day!"

"That's stupid." I responded.

"But you're not saying no!" She exclaimed. She jumped up.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone else about it!" She ran, stopping to alert Madam Red and Sebastian, and ran out again.

"So Ciel, she certainly has you under her thumb. But remember, you have Lizzy, pay attention to her as well." I sighed.

"I'm going to retire. Sebastian, tomorrow, we have to get as much information as possible. We are going, undercover."

**~The Next Day~**

I was dressed in a simple plaid dress. We had to look like commoners to scour the streets without being noticed. We were in a dark alley.

"I realized, the murdered prostitutes have something in common besides their profession."

"The most sleek, black hair. The glossy kind at that."

"Really? I never noticed."

"But I still don't understand why he had to kill them all."

"So lovely, so soft."

"What?"

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Ciel shouted as I finally realized Sebastian was petting a cat.

"I'm sorry, but she's just so soft, and beautiful." We heard a shriek.

"It came from over there!" I shouted. We ran to another alley with a door at the end. Ciel reached it with me close behind. The door flew open, and blood spattered

Ciel and I. I screamed and clutched Ciel for dear life. I felt Sebastian take the two of us and spin so I was still facing the door. Tears were flowing down my face. _So _

_much blood_.

"You've made quite a mess of yourself haven't you? Jack the Ripper?" At that moment, to my shock. Grell came out, covered in blood. I gasped. And more tears fell.

"N-no it's not what you think, I heard a scream so, I followed it."

"You can drop the act. It's over."

"Grell? Why?" Was all I managed to get out.

"You know, you played your role of helpless butler well, you had all of us fooled."

"Well, that's so sweet of you. I _am_ an actress." He started changing, he put on fake eyelashes, different glasses, and his hair became red.

"Now, let me formally introduce myself. Grell, Sutcliff, Grim Reaper. I'll call you Bessie. What do you say? Why don't we get along?" He, or she, blew a kiss at Sebastian.

We both shuddered.

"I admit, I was shocked when I first met you. I never expected a demon to play the role of a loyal dog."

"Demon?"

"Oh, and you. There was always something about you that was strange. You're not from around here are you?" I didn't respond.

"Not the point. Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?"

"Well, let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman." Ciel and I gasped.

"Madam Red."

"Mm, so she's the smart one." And out came the woman of the hour.

"Hello Ciel, Sebastian, and of course you too Sammy."

Ciel released me and turned around, facing his aunt.

"Madam." He spat.

"I never knew someone could find out Grell's true form so easily."

"Naturally, you were on the suspect list from the very beginning. But all of your alibis were perfect."

"Really? You would suspect your own aunt?"

"I was looking for a murderer. Whom it was meant nothing to me." I however, was filling up with tears. Madam had been like my real aunt here. I'd grown to care for

her.

"No human could've been able to commit all those crimes unnoticed. But, if they had an inhuman accomplice, that could change the game. Naturally, you two were the

only ones capable of that."

"Clever."

"I also noticed that all of the prostitutes had undergone a surgery at your hospital."

"Here's a list." I pulled it out from my pocket.

"The only one still alive, well. _Was_ alive was Mary Kelly." I knew that she was the last victim. But I never told the others. So I knew how this would go down. One of us

would not go home tonight. _A killer like this doesn't stop until he's forced to. One way or another_ Echoed in my head.

"Oh Ciel, if you'd only left it alone, we could played a game of chess again.

"So _that's_ why you told Ciel to drop it."

"Yes, and I care so much about my nephew."

"But now. YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" I gasped as I heard a chainsaw rev. I shoved Ciel out of the way, and Sebastian picked me up and jumped away from

the attack.

"What _ is_ that?" Ciel asked.

"You've never seen a chainsaw?"

"No, reaper's use weapons to harness soul's that, is his reaper's scythe."

"Don't call it that! It's so much more than a stupid scythe! I worked so hard to perfect this baby! It can hack anyone into pieces!"

"Amazing." I said sarcastically.

"You know, red is my favorite color! It's perfect for everything from hair to lipstick! So I painted all those women in pretty red. Now I'll do the same to you! I'm more

deadly efficient than I appear." Ciel reached for the bandage covering his eye,

"Sebastian, I order you in the name of the queen. Put an end to Jack the Ripper." His eye opened so I could see his mark.

"Of course my Young Lord." They fought, Grell making creepy, weird comments.

"You're still the Queen's guard dog. Well, if it's hunt or be hunted," She pulled out a knife. "There's only one thing I can do!" She started running. I shoved Ciel out of

the way and she cut my arm. It stung, but I took the ribbon out of my hair, and quickly tied it to stop the bleeding.

"Why would you do this!? You're a doctor!" I shouted

"You wouldn't understand, you're just a child!" She ran towards me, but Ciel shoved me out of the way.

"Ciel!" She was gripping his throat mine tightened as well, most likely out of fear.

"You shouldn't have been born!" She was about to stab him when, she hesitated.

"Sister." She whispered.

"Master!" Sebastian shouted. I saw blood. But I realized, Madam Red didn't have a scratch on her. But Sebastian had a large cut on his arm.

"Sebastian!' I ripped the hem of my dress off to use as a bandage. As I tied they continued

"How sweet Bessy! Risk your limb for that kid! Sweet."

"Done." I said securing the knot.

"Although you Madam, are quite a disappointment. Hurry up and kill the brat!"

"I-I can't. I love them too much. I can't kill their beloved son."

"Really? You're getting all soft hearted on me? After all those deaths? If you don't end him, he'll end you!"

"Madam."

"I can't! This child is my-" Grell drove his chainsaw through her. A deep, stabbing pain cut through my chest.

"Too late!" Blood poured out of her mouth and chest. But before she landed on the ground, rolls of film formed around her body. We watched her life flash before our

very eyes. She hated her red hair, but when Ciel's father complimented it, she loved it and him. But he chose her sister, Ciel's mother. She hated it once more, but still

couldn't bring herself to hate her sister or Ciel's father. Then, she found a man who loved her red hair too, she loved him, and he loved her back. Eventually, she got

pregnant. She was happy. But then, in a terrible stage coach crash, she lost her husband, and to save her own life, lose her child by having her uterus removed. Tears

welled in my eyes. I had never known how much pain she'd gone through. Then, she hated the color red for the estate was covered in that color when it burned down.

Then, one of her patients complained of having a child, and how she was having an abortion. In a rage, Madam Red killed her. She decided to stain the girl red. Then,

she met Grell. After finding out Ciel was alive, she was so relieved to have one thing back. It ended at that.

"What a disappointment. I really did love you. But you were just another woman. You don't have what it takes to where the color red. It's over. Goodbye Madam Red."

He'd taken her red coat and started walking. I was crying now. I knelt besides her, and covered my eyes, sobbing. Ciel came over, and closed her now dead eyes. He

sat next to me.

"Well. What are you waiting for?" Ciel asked.

"I told you to put an end to Jack the Ripper. He's still alive. Finish him!"

"As you wish, My Lord."

"Oh. I was going to spare you Bessie. But if you insist. I'll send you all to Heaven together!"

"Do demons even go to Heaven?" I asked Ciel. He shrugged.

"You see, I'm simply one Hell of a butler."

**A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: His Butler, at the funeral**

**A/N: Bonjour! It was kind of hard to do this so it'll be short. I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Just try to enjoy the early story! Oh yeah, if you guys were wondering why I made Grell a dude, I went online so, if I'm wrong tell me and I'll edit it! And I switched dresses for Sammy. (Just so you know)**

**Disclaimer: DON'T FRIGGIN' OWN IT!**

**Sammy's POV:**

Ciel covered her body with the coat Sebastian gave him as best as he could. I noticed in his pocket, was a gun.

"Ciel, you didn't kill her when she attacked you."

"I didn't need to, she hesitated." But I knew the truth. I wrapped my arms around him and I let myself cry. Then, we saw Sebastian get slashed in the chest and blood

squirt out.

"Oh, Bessie! I can't wait to see your cinematic life! It must be much better than any human's!" The picture that first popped up was, Tanaka?

"What!? What is this!?" I giggled, remembering all my times with the guys as they played in Sebastian's cinematic life.

"That's what my life's been like for the past two years. I apologize, but you must pay for the juicy bits."

"So, Bessie, are you finally going to fight me seriously?"

"I guess I have no other choice." He sighed. He took off his tailcoat, and charged at Grell. I saw Grell aim for his head when, Sebastian threw his coat into Grell's death scythe.

"What!?"

"It's the finest Yorkshire wool. Once caught in something, it's hardly ever able to get unstuck."

"Why!? How could you do this to me Bessie!" He walked up to him, cracking his knuckles.

"Wait! One request! Not the face!" And with that, he punched him in the face, kicking as well. Eventually, he landed on the ground. Along with his reaper's scythe.

"I'll get you." Grell muttered.

"Oh dear, looks like you can't kill a reaper with bare fists alone." He took the chainsaw, and ripped out the tailcoat.

"Now that's unstuck."

"Wait! Please!" He shouted as Sebastian stepped on his face.

"Master, he still is a divine being. Are you prepared to face any consequences that come with killing him?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Of course not."

"Wait! I know who killed the kid's parents!" He aimed the chainsaw when, something blocked him. We looked up and saw a man in a black coat and black glasses.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. Allow me to introduce myself. I am William T. Spears of the Grim Reaper's Staffing Society. I'm here to retrieve that reaper there." He jumped off the roof.

"William! Oh William did you come to-Ugh!" He stepped on his face.

"Attention Reaper Grell Sutcliff," He said, reading from a large book.

"You have violated several reapers' codes. 1: You killed people not on the to-die list. 2: You killed with an unauthorized reaper's scythe. 3: You offered strictly classified information about the murders of the Phantomhives." He jumped off of Grell's head, and bowed to Sebastian.

"I'm sorry for the trouble this wretch has caused you. Please accept my card. Honestly, I never thought I'd find myself bowing to demon scum like you."

"Well then," Sebastian said, looking offended.

"Try to take care of your minions better."

"You seem to be a tame dog. That makes you not as dangerous as the rabid mongrels running around." He grabbed Grell by his hair and said,

"Come along Grell, we're already shorthanded and here you are giving me even more overtime. The Board will not be pleased." Sebastian threw the death scythe, and William caught it with his index and middle finger.

"I assume you'll want that back." He said with a smile.

"Yes." He dropped it onto Grell.

"And you." He glanced towards me.

"We know more about you then you think. Rest assured that you won't die in this time unless you chose to." And with that, he dragged Grell away. I didn't know how to respond. I was in shock. I wouldn't die here. Did that mean I was eventually going to find my way home?

"I'm sorry Master, I let half of Jack the Ripper to get away."

"It's alright. It's done." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Let's go home. I can make some hot chocolate as Sammy has taught me to make."

"That' sounds nice." He stood, and wavered. He started to lean against me.

"Ciel-"

"Get your hands off of me!" He smacked them away.

"Ciel,"

"I can stand on my own two feet. I'm just tired."

**~Next Day~**

"The church is really crowded today."

"I wonder why?"

"I don't know."

"But you're older than us, shouldn't you know everything?"

"You're stupid."

"Hey! I'm only 12 I don't know everything!" I giggled as I came up behind them. But it was half-hearted.

"You don't want to know." I said. I was wearing a black, short-sleeved dress with straps around my neck, a black umbrella in my hand.

"It's very sad. It's good you don't know what's going on at this age."

"How do you know then?" You're about my age." The boy questioned.

"Yes. I'll explain. Today, a special woman that was very dear to me even though I'd just met her, has fallen asleep."

"Asleep?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, and she won't wake up for a while. So everyone's here to say goodnight." The boy looked like he understood.

"Now, I must go." I walked behind Ciel as he went into the church with Madam Red's red dress draped over his shoulder. When we got in people started gossiping. I glared in their direction. He sat down next to the coffin, placed the dress over her, and murmured.

"White never suited you. You belong in red. The color of passion and spider lilies." I watched as Sebastian let the rose petals flow into the church. I smiled. _Goodbye Madam. We'll miss you._ I let a single tear fall out of my eye.

"Rest in peace. Madam Red."

**~Time Skip~**

"So. You're not going to tell the Queen the true identity of Jack the Ripper?" Lau asked.

"She simply instructed me to stop the incidents. Which I have."

"Ah, the world is like quicksand. You just find yourself sinking deeper and deeper. But you won't cry out for help. No, none of us will hear Lord Phantomhive cry out for help. He's too proud for that."

"Now that you mention it, opium dens have become a problem. If you want, you can leave and go back to your own country."

"But I still have so much to learn about this country. Besides, that would mean I'd have to start a new business and that sounds like so much work. I'll expect more challenges from you soon My Lord." He said, waving.

"Weirdo."

"We have somewhere to go. Come." I hurried after him.

**~At the graveyard~**

**Mary Jean Kelly 1863-1888 ** Read the gravestone. I bowed my head in respect. I remembered my friend Maria, I would always Ann Marie. I smiled, she would always think my fascination with Jack the Ripper was gross. Now, I knew it was more devastating than gross.

"Here she his." I said breathlessly.

"Yes, my last customer from Jack the Ripper." The Undertaker said.

"She was an immigrant, no family members came to claim her body."

"Lord Phantomhive here paid for her funeral then himself." The Undertaker said, poking at Ciel's face. I smiled.

"That was very noble of you Ciel."

"No. The noble thing to do was to save her. But no, I was to pre occupied with apprehending them. But I let her die, along with my aunt."

"Well, you regret it My Lord?"

"No. I did what Her Majesty wanted, and stopped Jack the Ripper."

"It's not really fair, she just sits back and watches you do the dirty work."

"That's what I do, it's passed down through generations, like this ring." He held it up.

"Well then, call again if you ever need my assistance. You two and that girlfriend of yours are always welcome."

"Is this place just filled with the world's weirdest people?" I asked. Ciel was looking down at the grave.

"No matter what you say, I thought it was very noble. Don't bring yourself down like that. I just have one question. Why didn't you kill her?"

"Because it was Sebastian's job." But I could see it in his eyes that he was lying. I sighed.

"Yes but still, you stopped him from killing her too."

"She hesitated. I didn't need protection. That's why I don't hesitate."

"Of course, use me, use us all. Even if the dead pile at your feet. The King is all that matters."

"Sebastian, Sammy. You are the two people who must never leave me. You will be by my side always." I smiled

"Yes Ciel." I said, hugging him even as he tried not to struggle.

"Of course Master."

_I'll be there. Even if you hate me, I will follow you like a lost puppy. Until I return home._ The last thought haunted me. But I knew thanks to William, I was going to go home one day. And I'll have to leave them all behind, no matter how much I love them. But for now, I was going to cherish and love them as long as I could.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that! See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: His Butler, Merrymaking**

**A/N: Hallo! I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I went camping at Hershey Park. OMG you guys have to look at this channel on YouTube! It's called Mezmir. For **

**all you Vocaloid fans, My Little Pony fans and Gakupo fans, this is for you! Oh yeah, guys, PLEASE review! I only have 8! Also, for all you Finny fans, I have **

**good news and bad news. The bad news is, Sammy will be taking up a lot of his main parts in this chapter. The good news is, I'm making a translated video of **

**his character song. So, please don't hate me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: WHY THE FRIGG DO I HAVE TO WRITE THIS!? I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN THIS OR YOU'D BE WATCHING THIS! Oh yeah, don't own it.**

**Sammy's POV:**

"Holiday! Holiday! We're going on a holiday!" I smiled, they looked so happy that Ciel was taking them on holiday with us. I was wearing the only traveling outfit Ciel

owned, it was black and had buttons on the front and had long sleeves. Thankfully, I could change when we got into town. It was _so_ itchy.

"Why couldn't I sit with them again?" I questioned. Again.

"Because, technically you're our guest. And if word spreads that I make my guests sit with my servants, it will brand me evil and put my business into shatters." I

sighed

"Well, it was very nice of you to bring them. I'm sure I would've gotten lonely without them." I smiled a thank you.

"Well I couldn't leave them alone, I'd probably find my mansion in shatters." I smiled, I knew that Ciel put on the tough guy act and that he actually cared for them.

"Hm." I thought of an idea.

"I think I found a loophole." I stood, and jumped over to the guys' carriage.

"Now people will wonder why your guest enjoys company with your servants." I sat down next to Mey –Rin.

"I'm so excited! A resort!" She exclaimed.

"I know right! I wonder what kind of people I'll meet!" I always loved that about traveling, making friends wherever I go.

"I guess that Master can be quite generous at this time of the year." Baldo said.

"He does have a heart you know? He's just the type of person who keeps things shut up inside of him. It doesn't mean he's evil." Baldo shrugged.

"We're here." Ciel announced.

"Wow! Finally!" But we were shocked to find a tree next to a sign that said Houndsworth. A tree with collars and chains and spikes. I shivered.

"Oh yes, one more thing I forgot to mention. The resort that the Queen's planning, it's yet to be constructed."

"Yes Master." The guys said.

"Yes Ciel." I said. We looked at it drearily.

"Oh. Ho. Ho. Ho." Tanaka said. I jumped over to Ciel's carriage.

"If you keep doing that, you'll ruin your shoes."

"Sorry. But in my defense that was a real jerky thing to do."

"I simply forgot to mention a small detail. " I sighed.

"So, what duties does the Queen's Loyal Guard Dog have in Houndsworth?"

"There were once events held here, a bear was chained up, and dogs slowly bit it, killing it."

"That's horrible!"

"Indeed, but it was banned when the animal cruelty acts were passed. But they found a loophole. They couldn't have the dogs attack the bears, but they could have

the dogs attack-"

"Other dogs."

"Precisely. And it breaks Her Majesty's heart. So, I'm going to take care of it."

"Oh. I was wondering why you were dragging us out to the middle of nowhere. Still, I think you're sweet to take a stand for the dogs." I smiled and took his hand.

"Look! Someone actually lives here!" Finny shouted, as an old lady with a baby carriage passed.

"Here! Let me help you." He jumped out.

"Careful Finny! If you're not careful, you might hurt the baby!"

"What's that?" He asked. As he lifted up the carriage over his head! He threw it down.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Is the baby OK!?" But when we looked in the carriage, there was a dog-like skull wrapped inside a blanket.

"Huh!?" We shouted.

"There is no baby. There is no babe anymore. The white dog's a good dog. A good dog, a good dog. The black dog's a bad dog. A bad dog, a bad dog." She muttered.

We just stood there.

"Oh yes, and we're also investigating the town. Villagers have been getting killed. The town's shrunk to a third of its population over the past 10 years."

Eventually, we passed a gorgeous lake.

"Wow! Now this looks like a place worth staying!" I smiled. We soon reached the town. It was very dreary, there was a cage full of dogs barking. I saw a man playing

with a dog.

"I would let him pet me!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"Ah, Mey-Rin." I laughed. He did seem quite nice. I jumped out. Again.

"Sammy!" Ciel growled, but I ignored him.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

"James. Welcome. Are you visiting Houndsworth?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, we're on our way to Lord Barrymore's house? Whatever his name is."

"Ah, Lord Barrymore." He said, almost grimly. I tried to change the subject.

"He's a gorgeous dog." I let him sniff me, and he licked my hand. I laughed, his smooth tongue tickled against my hand.

"You have such a nice laugh." James said. I smiled back.

"Does he know shake?"

"Shake?" James asked, confused.

"Here, I'll show you, give me a treat." He handed me one as I sat down on my knees, no matter the itchy torment.

"First, you take his paw in your own, and shake. Like this." After a few minutes, Jack (**A/N: I just made that up off the top of my head)** could shake, roll over, and

stay. Not perfectly, but I'd given James something to work with.

"Wow! You're quite the professional aren't you?"

"Oh no, just, I had a dog once. I used to play with her a lot." I smiled, remembering Jackie. She was a gift for my second birthday, she was a beagle, corgi mix. Ben and

I used to play with her and train her in our spare time.

"Sammy! It's been long enough, we're late." Ciel shouted sternly.

"Aw, just a little longer?" I begged.

"No. Let's go."

"Well, bye James. I hope I'll see you around." I smiled and ran off.

"Goodbye!" I heard him, I looked back to see him waving, I waved back. I giggled as Jack tackled him.

"Honestly, if you're going to jump out constantly, just walk."

"In these shoes? No way." The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Finally, we arrived at a large house. A woman with white hair and a maid's uniform approached

the carriage.

"Hello, you are the Earl of Phantomhive correct?" She asked Sebastian, he seemed to scrutinize her.

"Yes."

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival." She bowed and stood up.

"Wow, you're really pretty." I complimented.

"Hey," Baldo said.

"She's lovely yes she is!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. Finny stared on, blushing. She led Ciel, Sebastian, and I into a room with dogs and animals' heads mounted walls.

"I hate hunting." I growled.

"I mean, how would you feel if a deer came over, shot you, and brought you home saying, 'Look! I got a twenty-two year old!' I mean, seriously?" Ciel snickered. I

heard whipping, and saw a scary looking dude whipping Angela!

"Who is this Chihuahua!? I told you to bring me the Queen's guard dog!" I snickered, imagining Ciel with giant, fluffy ears. Then I focused on Angela again.

"Move Sebastian," Ciel said.

"Yes Master." He grabbed the dude's hand.

"What are you doing you filthy Doberman!? Someone should train you better! Let go of me!"

"Well you have no right to hurt her!" I shouted.

"Who are you!" He shouted.

"Well from the sound of it, you've already received my letter. I am Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive. And this, is my friend, Samantha Lee."

"Pleasure." I said between gritted teeth.

"You mean to tell me, a toy poodle is the Queen's guard dog?" Do I need to add that he shouted?

"You're not a fan of small breeds are you Lord Henry? Now that's hardly fair." Eventually, we were able to sit down and have some tea. Angela tried to lift a tea cup,

but her bruised hands were shaking too violently.

"Please Miss, allow me," Sebastian took the cup and started pouring instead.

"Now, we wanted to discuss-" I started,

"There's nothing to discuss. I'm not giving up my land to anyone."

"Why is that?" Ciel asked.

"Because of the curse." _Of course._ I thought. I'd read too many books where they blame things on curses.

"Curse?"

"This town and its' dogs have been around for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed. Even the Queen cannot lift the curse! Anyone who interferes

with Barrymore will be met with an unimaginable end!"

"Fascinating. You've peeked my interest. I'd like to hear more Lord Henry." Ciel mocked. I chewed my bottom lip, a habit whenever I got nervous. Right now, I was

nervous Lord Henry might hit Ciel. Thankfully, he just growled.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with the guys and Angela in the servant's quarters. I wasn't allowed to wear any of my own clothes because it was "disrespectful" according to Sebastian. So at

least I've changed into a more comfortable red dress with straps and a wrinkle pattern on the front.

"So you're the only one working in this whole place?" I asked, amazed.

"Wow! How do you do it!?" Mey-Rin asked.

"And with that creep!" I added.

"Really, it's nothing, I promise you. Besides, I'm a mess most of the time."

"If you ever need help, you know where to find us." I smiled.

"That's right, we servants got to stick together."

"Yeah!" Angela turned to me.

"But you're not a servant? Yet, you insist on staying with them and myself."

"Well, I don't really like hanging out with the nobles. They're really snobby and boring." Angela laughed, and so did the guys. A bell rang from the bed room.

"Dang! This guy has a lot of rooms!" I exclaimed.

"Please excuse me, my master's calling for me." She bowed.

"Bye!" I shouted. I saw Finny stare at her, blushing.

"Ooh! Someone's in love!" Finny turned bright red.

"N-No I'm not!" I giggled.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Ciel and Sebastian in Ciel's room. I was waiting there because I didn't want to be alone in a room with a wolf head hanging above me. So, I was sleeping in

his room on the couch. Ciel was reading and I was drawing. Eventually, Angela came in.

"I'm sorry for intruding."

"What is it? My young master and his friend were just about to retire."

"I have a message. Leave Houndsworth. Leave Barrymore Castle please, I beg you."

"Why?" I looked up from my drawing of the woods.

"Because-" She was interrupted by a loud howl. We gasped as a shadow of a wolf appeared in the window. Sebastian opened the curtains to, nothing.

"No! The demon hound is coming!" Angela cried.

"The what!?" Ciel demanded.

"Guys! Look!" A glowing figure with glowing footprints was running down the path into town. I could see the villagers turning their lights on.

"The demon hound!"

"Help!"

"Who's the bad dog!?" Ciel and I were outside, examining the footprints.

"This reminds me of a Sherlock Holmes book. Is that a chemical that glows by any chance?"

"Master!"

"Angela!" The guys came out in their nightgowns and all.

"What's all the fuss about?"

"The demon hound is out!" Angela shouted.

"Demon hound?"

"It causes great fear in the village. Anyone who disappoints my master is punished by the demon hound. There's no way to escape it."

"Hmm, that sounds suspicious." I noted.

"Angela!" A group of townspeople had gathered with torches.

"Find Lord Barrymore at once! The demon hound has struck again."

"Who was the punished one?" We traveled to find the mutilated, dead body of-

"James." I whispered, my eyes tearing. I knelt by him. His body was bloodied. I saw Jack come over and lick his master and my face affectionately. Ciel studied the

wounds.

"Stand back!" I turned to see Lord Barrymore. Great rage built up inside of me. I stood.

"How could you!" I ran at him, fists poised, I was held back by Ciel.

"He was innocent! You had no right to hurt him!" I was crying now. I wrenched myself out of Ciel's grip and laid down on James, sobbing. Jack licked me again.

"Why was he the bad dog?" One of the townspeople asked.

"He had broken the restrictions of the number of dogs you could own, he had six. One more than you were allowed to own." I sobbed angrily again. I stood.

"Are you kidding me!? He had _one_ more dog than allowed. And you killed him!"

"I did nothing. This was all the demon hound." I realized he wasn't shouting. That meant he was speaking honestly, and that he was afraid.

"I'm sorry for accusing you." But I was still angry.

"I want to take Jack. He was the reason James died anyway."

"No. He will be used to fight."

"What!? No! I won't let you!" This time, the guys held me down. I saw Jack be held by the collar, being led away.

"No! Jack." I sobbed into Ciel's shoulder. I felt myself be lifted up. I think I fell asleep because, I woke up with the sun shining and I was in my nightgown in bed. I saw

Ciel in a chair.

"Ciel! Wait, why am I in your bed?" He looked at me, tired.

"Because, you went through a harsh night last night." The horrible memories flooded back to me. I started to cry.

"Oh please, not again." Ciel said, clearly annoyed.

"No, it's just that, I'm glad James doesn't have to suffer in this hell anymore." I sniffed.

"But Jack." I shook my head, I couldn't think of it.

"He escaped." I stopped crying.

"He ran off after we left. They haven't found him." I gasped and ran over to Ciel so I could hug him.

"Thank you!" He struggled and tried to shake me off.

"Why don't you join Mey-Rin and the others." He suggested tiredly. I nodded.

**~Time Skip~**

I was dressed in a green, simple dress, and we were all moping around.

"Worst. Holiday. Ever."

"I hear ya."

"What's the matter?" We all looked up to see Sebastian.

"You were all so excited on the way here."

"Yeah well that was before." I smiled a bit at Baldo's attitude.

"Well c'mon, it's holiday." He held up a picnic basket and ugly giant shirts.

"Huh?" We asked curiously.

**~Time Skip~**

"Woohoo!" Baldo, Finny and I jumped into the water. I was wearing my swim shirt over my bikini and some short leggings. I didn't want to give some old people heart

attacks.

"This feels great! I haven't swam like this since I got here!" I laughed and splashed Baldo.

"Mey-Rin aren't you coming in?"

"No! This outfit is to embarrassing!"

"No it's not! C'mon Mey-Rin! The water's great!" She came out in a red and white swimsuit with a tiny hat.

"This is so humiliating!" I must say, the outfit was _hideous_ but, it's not like they had modern fashion magazines here.

"You look great!" She did make it look pretty good.

"And I bet you'd look even better without the glasses." Baldo teased.

"No!" They went into a splash frenzy. I laughed and walked over to Ciel.

"Aren't you coming in?" He ignored me and kept on reading.

"_Oh_, I see. You can't swim can you?" I teased.

"Well that is _not_ happening on my watch."

**~(Abnormally Painful) Time Skip~**

"Let go!" I dragged him into the water. I used to go rock climbing with Ben. That's _really_ paying off right now. He tried to storm off but I wouldn't let him. Finally, we got

deep enough for him to at least stand with the water waist high.

"Now, first you need to-" I was interrupted, for a crowd of villagers with torches were running up the shore.

"We caught the bad dog!"

"James' dog has been caught!" The water suddenly went cold.

**~Time Skip~**

We ran to see an arena shaped like a half circle wall with stakes poking out of the top. And in the middle, shaking and scared, was Jack. I saw dogs going after him. I

screamed.

"No!" I ran, breaking free of the restraints (AKA the guys and Ciel) and ran towards Jack. I shoved my way through the dogs.

"NO!" I shouted and pointed downward. The dogs started whimpering and ran towards their masters.

"Bad dogs!"

"How'd she do that?"

"She's the demon queen." I ignored them and started untying Jack's chain.

"No!" A voice from behind me yelled, I turned. Only to be met in the face with a wooden club. I awoke in chains, Ciel next to me. The guys and Jack were also tied up.

"They should be punished. But this Pomeranian is the Queen's guard dog. If you leave and advise Her Majesty never to interfere with us again, you may go home

free." Ciel scoffed.

"How pathetic. You rely on tricks and schemes even though we know you're a fake."

"If that's your decision, finish them!" But the dogs wouldn't come. I smiled, I knew I had dominance now.

"Come." I commanded. The dogs came forward slowly. I pointed my best at the chain.

"Chew." I waited as the chains slowly wore down and finally broke.

"There. Now, what were you saying Lord Henry? Oh yes. Everyone. There is no such thing as a demon hound or a curse. Just a crazy old man, insane with power. Tell

him Sebastian." Sebastian jumped down from out of nowhere.

"Thank you, now. First," He pulled a dog skull out of the inside of his coat.

"I confirmed that these match the teeth marks found on James." The villagers gasped.

"And, look behind you." I pointed, I figured out this when I thought of Batman.

"It's just a projector, and the glowing footprints are just glowing chemicals poured onto the dogs." I walked over to Jack. I knelt down.

"Now you can finally rest. Good night." I took the fabric from his mouth and handed it to Sebastian. And his eyes closed. They wouldn't open again. I kissed his muzzle.

"This fabric matches Lord Henry's clothes exactly." The villagers started surrounded Lord Henry.

"You lied to us!"

"We trusted you!" They carried him and left us. Sebastian and I undid the others. I walked over to Jack.

"You were such a good boy. Such a good boy. I started crying again, hugging him to me.

"Another reason I hate dogs." Sebastian said. But I ignored him.

"I want to bury him. Give him a proper burial." I stood as it started to rain.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Ciel and Sebastian.

"This case is closed."

"AAAAHH!" We heard Mey-Rin shriek. We ran downstairs.

"What the hell!?" Baldo shouted as we ran.

"A-a" She muttered. We looked at Lord Barrymore's cell. Blood was splattered and Lord Barrymore was gone.

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY DONE! Thanks for your patience!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: His Butler, Training**

**Hey guys. I just went through a break up. So, if this chapter is sucky, I'm sorry. I'm just in that stage of the break up. Thanks for al**

**l your support, it really **

**helped me when I saw how many views I got. Thank you so much. But. **_**Please **_** review! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER. I don't know if you've noticed but, this is _really_ annoying.**

**Sammy's POV: **

"W-Where is he?" I stuttered

"Bloody hell." Baldo muttered. Angela rushed over.

"Where's Lord Barrymore?"

"That's what we're all wondering." I muttered, annoyed. Suddenly, pounding came at the door. We all went upstairs and opened the door to a man half soaked from

the rain.

"The demon hound." He panted. _Oh no._ I thought and started chewing at my lip again.

"He's back." We followed him to the arena where the previous events happened. The villagers were kneeling and chanting,

"The white dog's a good dog. A good dog, good. The black dog's a bad dog. A bad dog, bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, the bone. He'll gobble you up 'till

you're gone…" **(A/N: I couldn't understand the rest of what they were saying…)** Baldo growled and bent down to a nearby villager.

"Snap out of it! What's wrong with you!?" A clap of thunder interrupted him, and we looked to see the face of Lord Barrymore. Dead, Lord Barrymore. His eyes rolled

back into his head, and blood everywhere. A flashback from the Ripper case flashed in front of my eyes. The guys screamed. Sebastian walked over to him and

observed the body. The villagers were crying out,

"Oh demon hound!"

"Please forgive us!" Angela gasped, and fainted.

"Angela!" Finny shouted as he picked her up.

**~At the Mansion~**

"How unfortunate. Just as the case was closed, this occurs." Sebastian said.

"Are you quite finished?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

"How's Angela?" I asked.

"We put 'er to bed. She seemed tired yes she did." Mey-Rin said.

"Too pi'iful to watch. Poor bird." Baldo said.

"This village isolated itself from the world, and I thought that Lord Barrymore had created the demon hound to have better control over the village, but I was wrong."

"What about the bite wounds? The villagers might be right, there might really be a demon hound." I shuddered.

"Well, I'm sure it can't be _that_ demonic. Every creature has a dark and light side." I offered. Ciel scoffed at me. I flushed madly.

"Maybe he's mad for being blamed for Lord Barrymore's mistakes." Mey-Rin said.

"Perhaps, but for now, we only know one thing. It was _not_ human." I shuddered.

"That means the hound has to be real. And that it was the hound that killed James." I growled the last part.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Ciel and Sebastian getting ready for bed. I was fluffing up the pillows on the large couch and I finally spread out the blanket. There was a long, awkward

silence.

"Is something wrong Ciel?" I asked.

"It's about what you said Sebastian. How you phrased it. How it wasn't human. Do you think that bloody reaper got himself in this?" I shuddered at the thought of

Grell and Madam Red.

"It can't be. He would be, quote-on-quote 'hacked to pieces' remember?" Remembering Grell's death scythe.

"Plus, I'm sure that there are other beings like Grell and Sebastian out there. No offense Sebastian."

"None taken, but I'm very proud of the two of you. You seem to be learning more and more every day." He said as he picked up Ciel's clothes and hung them in the

closet.

"But I don't believe Mey-Rin's comment was entirely incorrect. The hound was after Lord Henry after all. I don't think anyone else is in danger at the moment."

"But I don't think that's enough to close the case." I said, resting my arms on the back of the couch.

"Ah such loyalty you two have."

"That's not it either. Ever since we've got here, you've been acting weird. This case has you almost rattled instead of your normal, calm state." I smiled.

"As I said you two learn faster every day."

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Tanaka in the servants' quarters waiting for the guys to wake up. I was wearing a black and purple dress with a top that looked like mini jacket. Eventually,

Baldo walked in, followed by Mey-Rin.

"'Morning everyone!" I smiled.

"Good morning." Baldo said as he stretched. Finny walked in with bags under his eyes and he looked like he was up all night.

"Finny are you alright?" I asked.

"Just fine." But I could tell he was lying.

"I'll explain it to you la'er Sammy." Mey-Rin said. Angela walked in carrying a tray with a pitcher, a basket of bread, and some cups. Finny immediately woke up.

"Ah, good morning." She said.

"Angela, are you sure you should be working?" I asked.

"Trust me, I'm fine. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you yesterday." She said as she put the tray down.

"My master would be most disappointed in my weak behavior in front of guests. He always insisted on courtesy first." I mentally sighed. Lord Barrymore had gotten

into Angela's head that she should be submissive.

"Oh, are you quite alright? You look so pale. " She asked when she noticed Finny's negative aura. She reached out to touch him, but he backed up to the wall and said,

"I'm sick! Don't touch me or you'll get it too!" He shouted.

"Bye!" And off he ran, leaving the usual dust cloud behind him.

"For a sick guy, he sure can run." I commented.

"I'll go after him." Mey-Rin said, and she too was gone.

"Oh! What time is it? I have to meet Sebastian and Ciel for breakfast! Sorry Angela, but I'll take two or three rolls to go." I grabbed them and ran out.

**~In the Dining Room~**

"Today's tea features a cabinet pudding, it was made with local blackberries." Sebastian announced as I sat down.

"Yum!" I licked my lips in appreciation.

"You're certainly relaxed." Ciel commented.

"Well we are in no hurry today." He said, suddenly, Finny and Mey-Rin burst through the door.

"Sebastian! Hurry!" Mey-Rin shouted. I giggled at the irony.

"Calm down, what's the matter?" Sebastian asked disappointedly.

"We've looked all over but we can't find Angela!" Finny shouted.

"Oh, that's it? She went out to get some herbs for her tea." I answered, taking a bite of the pudding and gagging.

"Right now? Why would she?"

"There's a demon hound loose!" Baldo and I gasped, the nasty pudding falling out of my mouth "accidently".

"She was worried! With you being sick and everything." I said standing up.

"Me?" Finny glared and ran out the door.

"C'mon Tanaka!" Baldo shouted. Tanaka was in full gear, gun and everything.

"Now that's the spirit! Now let's move out!"

"Wait for me!" I broke the heel off my uncomfortable shoes and ran after them.

"Sammy! Those were expensive shoes!" Ciel yelled.

"Sorry! I'll pay you back after I'm done SAVING SOMEONE'S LIFE!" I shouted over my shoulder.

**~In the Woods~**

"Angela!"

"Angela!"

"Angela!" We shouted for what seemed like endless hours.

"It's been-" I checked the watch I borrowed from Ciel.

"Fifteen minutes…" I hung my head. All of a sudden I heard Mey-Rin scream.

"What's wrong!?" We all rushed to her side.

"A…h…t…." She stuttered and pointed a shaky finger towards a field with arms and legs sticking out of the ground. My eyes widened in shock. I noticed a shining object

in the distance

"Look!" As we ran by, we noticed that they were all made of wood. But when we approached the shining object, we realized that it was Lord Henry's ring, and his arm.

All of a sudden we heard a howl and we all ran behind a large rock.

"What was that?" I whispered, but soon enough, a man with white hair and…no clothes. He sniffed Lord Barrymore's hand, and moved it over.

"Trophies." I gasped

"So it _was _human, no demon hound." Baldo said.

"But why? He have some sort of grudge against Lord Barrymore or something?"

"I wonder. Maybe Angela asked him to do it?" Mey-Rin offered.

"Angela?"

"Angela has nothing to do with this!" Finny said, standing. We all shushed him. But that had no effect. The man noticed us and turned, sniffed the air, and licked his

lips. All of a sudden, what seemed like a herd of buffalo, came charging towards us. Then I saw, that they were people, dressed in…swimsuits?

"What're you doing? And why are you all dressed like that?" I asked them.

"We're all going to the waterfall and bathe to ease the wrath of the demon hound." One man said.

"He's coming, I hear his voice in my head, he didn't stop." An old woman said.

"He yelled for hours on end last night. The demon's anger is still upon us!"

"A howl eh?" Mey-Rin pondered. I gasped,

"The dude!" But he was gone. Finny growled and ran.

"Finny! Wait up!" We ran after him. I turned back to see the villagers in their night hugging swimsuits and had to swallow back vomit.

Eventually, we caught up to him near the ruins of an old building, we heard a howl.

"What's that?" I asked, I was answered by the smell of smoke, and saw a hound with fire from his mouth. I gulped.

"He's real." He charged, and on his paw, a piece of fabric was attached to it. Angela's dress fabric.

"Angela!" I heard Finny cry out, he jumped onto the hound's arm.

"Tanaka! Give me your gun!" Baldo grabbed it, aimed and shot. Only to learn that is was a fake gun.

"A toy gun!? Why the hell'd you bring that with you!?" Finny was thrown down to the ground.

"Finny!" I charged at the hound. I used to take gymnastics but I could still jump pretty high. I did a back hand spring and jumped onto the hound's back, ripping the

dress and the corset. I exhaled once I was on his back, clinging for dear life onto his fur. Then I realized that he wasn't moving. I opened my eyes and looked over his

head.

"Sebastian!"

"What a good dog, you even know shake!" I noticed that Finny was right behind him.

"Sammy, now would be a good time to jump off." I nodded and did a simple flip off of his back.

"Sammy! You're dress!" I froze and turned around to see a glaring Ciel.

"Hey." I said sheepishly.

"That was very expensive, and do you have any idea how foolish you were to go out on your own like that?" Realization hit me in the face. I smiled.

"Oh, I see. You were worried about me weren't you?" I asked with a sly smile.

"No, I simply-" He was cut off, for I'd trapped him in one of my bear hugs. He growled.

"Thanks for your concern, and I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble, and about the dress." I let go of him. He sighed.

"I suppose I can let this one go, but honestly, if you're going to jump around like a lunatic, at least wear proper clothing for it." I smiled.

"And you, how much longer are you going to play with that puppy?" I looked to see Sebastian throw it into the air.

"Certainly, I'll finish it off at once." The hound got up and growled, but then sniffed the air.

"Smells good doesn't it dog?" He pulled out a can of dog treats.

"No dog can resist."

"Dog treats?" We all asked. The hound drooled and ran towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Look out!" I shouted.

"There is only one way to train a bad dog, with rewards and punishments." Sebastian's eyes glowed and stretched out his arms.

"Firstly, rewards." Sebastian jumped onto the hound's head and, started chewing on his nose? The hound landed and whimpered in delight.

"What the heck?" I asked,

"And now, punish!" Sebastian kicked him in the face.

"Now reward," It went on and off like this, from treats, to kick, to belly rub, to swinging by the tail.

"I guess I _did _ask him to put on a good show." Ciel commented.

"And finally, a hug!" Sebastian ran up, grabbed the hound by his stomach, and jumped into the air, the hound came crashing down, making a crater in the earth.

"Sebastian!" We ran towards the cave.

"Uh? Hello?" I offered. Ciel walked over.

"Quit dawdling in that hole."

"Of course sir." A steam started rising, and soon water came out, spraying us with boiling water.

"Oi! What is this? A hot spring!?" Baldo shouted.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"It's supposed to be a resort, it needs a central attraction. A natural hot spring." And out from the top of the jet of water, Sebastian was standing with the man we

saw earlier, in his arms.

"What?" I asked. He jumped off.

"If I couldn't find a hot spring for my master, what kind of butler would I be?" The man licked his face, Mey-Rin turned away, blood pouring from her nose like the hot

spring. I saw Angela run over.

"Pluto!" She cried out.

"Pluto?" The man jumped out of Sebastian's arms and ran on all fours to Angela, licking her face.

"What."

**~Time Skip~**

After Angela had explained everything, and I was less disturbed by the fact that Pluto was naked, we were able to have a real conversation.

"I beg you sir, please take him with you, he could live at the Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian's face immediately went to a disgusted expression.

"He needs a firm hand, if Sebastian were to train him, I think that he could become a good dog."

"No thank you, I'm a butler, not one hell of a dog trainer." I giggled and rested my head on Ciel's shoulder and whispered.

"Please say yes Ciel, _please_."

"Why not?" Sebastian gave him a death glare.

"Is this an order?"

"Yes it is. I think that I'll find it amusing in several ways." I smiled.

"Yes! Thanks so much Ciel!" I hugged him, then we heard the herd of villagers.

"The curse has been lifted!" They all got onto their knees,

"What's up?" I asked nervously.

"There is a legend that says once the sins of our ancestors against dogs have been atoned for, the land will reap tears of forgiveness." I smiled.

"They're so happy Ciel, and you did a good deed. That makes _me_ happy." I held his hand.

"I remember you had to eat your words earlier, would you like to repeat them?" Sebastian inquired.

"Why don't you?" Ciel said annoyed.

"This case is officially closed!" Sebastian said, obviously milking it. I laughed.

**~Time Skip~**

Ciel and I were in the hot spring, obviously I was wearing a towel and had to hold my hair up, but either way, it was amazing.

"This is perfect." I sighed. I closed my eyes to keep from looking at Ciel's tattoo.

"Would you prefer some tea? This is how the Japanese enjoy hot springs." He set the tray down on the surface of the water and it floated towards Ciel and I.

"Thanks!" I took a cookie and a cup of tea.

"It's delicious!" Of course Ciel just said,

"It _is_ a nice addition." I laughed and shook my head. Meanwhile, the villagers were hard at work trying to build the new and improved Houndsworth. Pluto swam

happily in the warm water.

**~Time Skip~**

We were about to leave and Angela was fitting a collar onto Pluto.

"There, nice and snug, don't ever forget me." She kissed his cheek.

"And put some bloody clothes on! Don't just let it all hang out there!" Baldo shouted as Mey-Rin's nose started to bleed. I laughed.

"Goodbye my sweet boy." Angela kissed Finny's cheek and he turned deep red.

"I hope I'll see you again."

"Or not. You seem to have lesser beings wrapped your finger,"

"Let's go Sebastian." We all waved goodbye to Angela. I tapped Ciel on the shoulder.

"Can I sit back there?"

**A/N: SORRY. OK I'm done there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: His Butler, Phantom Image**

**A/N: Namaste! I hope that you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! I stopped doing the videos so have fun using your imaginations! I am moping right now because my friend's mom kicked me out. (Pouts in emo corner) ANYWAYS! I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it **

**Sammy's POV:**

The guys and I were standing nervously in front of Ciel's desk. I was wearing a black and white football jacket with a matching cap and ripped jeans.. He'd called us and we were all nervous. I was nervous because I thought that he would say that he was kicking me out, and the same with the guys.

"You may all be wondering why I asked you all down here." Ciel said, finally breaking the silence

"Yes sir." I said like my dad used to make me respond to him.

"Well, I have a job for you."

"Job."

"Job?"

"Job!?" We all shouted. We cheered in relief.

"Yes! I thought for sure that we were in trouble or something!"

"So, what's the job?" Ciel placed a camera on his desk.

"This is a camera from the famous Talbot collection. It has a story behind it. It had been missing for quite some time, when it came up for auction, I bid immediately." I raised my hand.

"One question, who's Talbot?" The lights went out and Tanaka had center stage.

"Full name William Henry Fox Talbot, was a renowned scientist known for his studies in telegraphic technologies. There were some rumors going around about his last camera. If you used this camera, an image of the person that the person loves the most would show up in the picture beside them." POP. Tanaka was back.

"Can a camera like that really exist?" I asked wondrously.

"Let's test it out. Finny. Stand in front of the camera." Finny stood there. Didn't move a muscle, I'm pretty sure his heart stopped beating for a second too.

"Now it takes 10 seconds."

"Wow, I wonder how anyone took selfies with these things!" I laughed. Ciel counted down from ten, then Finny inhaled again.

"You know you could still breathe right?" I laughed,

"Now, let's see the picture." After we went into the dark room to do a completely complicated way of printing out a picture, we saw Finny, with a bird flying over his head.

"Hey look! It's my bird!" He exclaimed,

"I used to feed him every day, and soon, he started eating out of my hand, but one day, I tried to pet him-"CRACK Finny crushed the head off of the stuffed bear he was holding.

"He never moved again." Tanaka came back.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something, the new soul showed is not of this world. The dead appear."

"Ghosts!?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Now you know why I have such a keen interest in this camera, it reaches into the other world to photograph." Mey-Rin, Baldo and I all screamed.

"I'm sure no one believes that, I mean, it's the 19th century!" Baldo shouted.

"Amazing!" Mey-Rin and I shouted. As we shouted at Ciel, Finny was crying,

"AAH! I miss my birdie!" He cried.

"Take a picture of Sebastian, but do it secretly, don't let him know."

"You want us to take a candid photo of Sebastian?"

"That'll show who Sebastian cares about most!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"Mey-Rin, I'm pretty sure that you're of this world." I smiled.

"But, that is something I'd be interested in seeing. I'm in." I said, Mey-Rin and Baldo immediately started chatting about reasons that they were doing it, I heard Baldo say that He's human too, and I smiled at Ciel.

"What do you expect to see?" I asked him, sitting cross-legged on his desk.

"I don't know, perhaps someone or something disturbing." He smirked,

"Either way, this ought to be interesting." I laughed.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in the library, hidden behind the shelves.

"He has to stay still for exactly ten seconds," I whispered.

"I hope this works," Finny said. We saw Sebastian tug on his glove, then he was gone. We gasped as he sped around the room, never in one place for a single second. Soon, he was gone.

Our next plan involved Finny and a pool table. _So_, you probably get how that turned out.

Thankfully, Ciel helped us with the next one, so Finny and I had to man the ladder as Mey-Rin and Baldo took the picture. Also defined as Baldo taking the picture and Mey-Rin gawking at him.

"Five, four, three-" Mey-Rin and Baldo suddenly flipped down on the ladder. I saw the window open.

"Damn it." I bit my thumb in anger.

"So close,"

**~Time Skip~**

We were sitting in the hallway, exhausted.

"This is _way_ harder than I expected." I said, sprawled on my back.

"Taking a simple photograph shouldn't be so hard." Baldo said. Suddenly the doors flew open , and there stood Sebastian.

"There you are. I have a task for you four."

"What's up?" I asked, sitting up.

"Over there." We turned to see Pluto in dog form staring in through the window. I waved at him.

"We have a guest coming, that _thing_ is offensive. I want you to transfer it out of sight." Finny and I ran towards the window.

"Wait, how?" I asked.

"I'll let you figure that out." He started walking out.

"Oi! We've got jobs too ya know!" Baldo shouted.

"Oh? And what's that job?" Baldo gasped.

"Uh."

"Don't worry Sebastian, we'll take care of it!" I said, standing in front of Baldo with the best fake smile I could put on.

"Good then, I'll leave you to it." When the doors closed, I let out a sigh.

"Well. Let's get this over with." I said, walking towards the exit.

**~Time Skip~**

"Plu-Plu! Come here!" Finny shouted, pulling the rope. I was on Pluto, trying to urge him on.

"How is that rope holding all this?" I muttered.

"Up. You. Go!" Finny accidentally pulled too hard, and Pluto and I were flying of the ground. Pluto took this opportunity to blow fire into Finny's face, giving him popcorn hair. I tried to hold back a laugh. Then I remembered that Pluto was loose and I was on him.

"Guys!?" I shouted.

"A little help!?" I cried as Pluto went bounding away.

**~Time Skip~**

After what felt like hours, Pluto fell asleep and I was laying on him, panting. I heard Sebastian.

"You couldn't handle one job." I looked up.

"Oh, hey Sebastian." I laughed nervously.

"Meow." A black cat walked on the patio.

"Aww, how sweet." I smiled, walking over to her **[****A/N: I honestly don't know what gender, people just seem to refer to cats as female so (shrugs).]**

Pluto woke up to see Sebastian and I playing with the cat.

"So sweet." I chuckled, as I pet her head. Then Pluto burnt back into a human and threw the cat away from us and rubbed his head against us. I sighed.

"Attention hog." I muttered.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in Ciel's office, showing him the failures.

"Sorry Ciel, but Baldo came up with a new plan." I said, pointing to Baldo.

"Yeah, I got it when I saw the dog breathe fire."

"I hope that this new plan doesn't involve a flamethrower." We hung our heads.

"Hello My Lord." In walked Lau, happy as always.

"Hey Lau, what's up?"

"I heard about what you were doing so I thought I'd help." I had a feeling that he didn't really know.

"Go away." Ciel huffed.

"But My Lord, you see. I've already entangled him in my spider's web. The more he struggles, the more he's ensnared."

"Very well. But I don't tolerate failure. Understood?"

"Of course. Now. What are we doing?" I face-palmed.

"Knew it." I muttered.

**~Time Skip~**

We were hiding behind a column as Sebastian let our guest in.

"Now our plan begins." Lau whispered. I watched as Ran-Mao came out and sat on the stairway. Making our guest turn red.

"_That_ was your plan?" I hissed.

"I don't understand. I thought that he'd surely stop and stare."

"Who? Sebastian or the guest?" I glared at him.

"I was a fool for even thinking that you could do _something_." Ciel said.

"The fight's not over yet." Lau said, and made symbols with his arms, which made the guys get palm leaves blow air, which made Ran-Mao's dress blow upwards.

"Where's Sebastian?" I muttered, and there he was, at the top of the stairs.

"Are you coming sir?" He asked and the guest followed him quickly.

"I don't understand. Why didn't it work?" I face-palmed.

"Back to the drawing board." I muttered.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in the woods, Finny poised to strike.

"You're _sure_ that this is alright?" I asked.

"Yes. Now Finny!" Finny started spinning the statue then throw it up. Finny and I covered our heads and Ciel just stood there. Soon, the statue started to fall.

"Master!"

"Finny!" I chased after Finny who was racing towards Ciel.

BOOM! I looked to see Sebastian over Ciel. Then, the dragons.

"Guys! The camera!" I hissed.

"What a lovely picture this will make." Lau said.

"You could've just asked me to pose sir,"

"What!?" Sebastian smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He pouted. I giggled.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Ciel in his study. I was slowly falling asleep, and Ciel was struggling to stay awake.

"Wake me up when he comes." I yawned, resting on the window bench.

**Narrator's POV:**

Sebastian walked in to find both Sammy and Ciel sleeping peacefully in his study.

"Ah fell asleep didn't you?" He chuckled. He picked up the camera and placed it on the desk. And took the picture.

**~Time Skip~**

The servants were in the kitchen, looking over the picture.

"Look! Pluto and Sebastian are in the picture. That means that the Young Master and Sammy care most for Sebastian and Pluto?" Mey-Rin said.

"Wai' a secon'. Doesn't mean that Sebastian's in the picture because of Pluto?" Baldo asked.

"EEHH!?" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

**~Time Skip~**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with Ciel and Sebastian, eating breakfast.

"I must say, I'm quite flattered Master."

"Oh shut up!" Ciel shouted. I giggled.

"It's your own fault for falling asleep so defensively." He replied.

"How _dare _you?"

"The image isn't real. Simply an illusion. You humans try to preserve those images, because you fear, one day it will all be gone."

**~Time Skip~**

I was with the guys outside.

"Hold on a second. I though the picture only took pictures of things like my dead bird. So why is Sebastian in the photo?" Finny asked.

"Weird huh?" I laughed nervously.

"Plu-Plu!" Finny and I ran up to the dog. Finny lifted him over his head and I collapsed on top of him.

"Well. Who cares?"

**A/N: How many time skips were there? 9, I know it wasn't that great. But hey! It's on time right? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: His Butler, On Ice**

**A/N: Hey! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**Sammy's POV:**

We were at this thing called a Frost Fair, it was amazing. There were cool tents, and food, and skating! I couldn't keep still!

"Look! Toys!" I ran up to a tent.

"Honestly, if you keep running everywhere, we'll have to get reigns and a sled." Ciel said. I giggled.

"But even still, those are all fakes. That ark is a Funtom special, only three were ever made. One is in ashes currently." _The fire._ I remembered.

"Oh. Okay, what about-Ooh! Ornaments!"

"Is that?" I turned to see Abberline, the state inspector.

"Oh! Hey Abberline!" I smiled.

"A state inspector has time to enjoy a Frost Fair? Well, London must be peaceful today." Ciel said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that! I'm here on duty!"

"Well then, I'll let you get to it."

"Ciel, stop being rude." Ciel turned and started to walk away. I caught his arm.

"So, what duty? We can discuss it over here, over some food." I asked as Ciel growled at me.

"Of course."

The restaurant we went into was Chinese. I ordered a roll cake, my grandma used to get me this at Shilla Bakery* a lot.

"So, what are you doing here?" I said, gulping a piece of cake.

"Murder." The cake stopped its way down my throat.

"A man's body was found, trapped in the Ice on the Thames. He was part of a criminal organization, I'm here because we want to find the killer, _and _retrieve a ring that

he stole."

"A ring?" I asked.

"A blue diamond. One that supposedly is worth 2,000 Quinn."

"The diamond." A familiar voice said.

"An ultimate symbol of pure beauty. What man wouldn't want it? Even though all of it would bring his ultimate destruction." Lau said.

"You really should be a spokesman." I muttered.

"Impossible! How do you know about the Hope Piece!?"

"The Hope Piece?" Ciel questioned.

"Oh my. A piece like that really does exist? I had no idea." I shook my head and sighed.

"Lau, why are you even here?" I asked.

"Why, I own this place of course." I noticed the half-naked waitresses.

"Of course."

"This Hope Piece sounds fascinating, what is it?"

"It's said to be a gem that brings bad luck. But obviously that's not true because millions of people come to visit it every year." I said.

"What?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Just daydreaming. I just mean that, most of its previous owners have been terribly doused with grief and horror. Like Marie Antoinette."

"Yes. Rumor has it that it was stolen and cut into two parts to try and disguise it." Ciel said, rubbing his ring_. Is it possible that _that_ is the Hope Diamond? No, it can't be. _

_Then what's in the museum?_ I shook my head.

"That _would_ be very valuable." I commented.

"Is that what you're looking for Abberline?"

"Yes, it was stolen in a carriage accident."

"If you would like, I could help you Abberline, but I can't force you." Ciel certainly has a way of getting to people.

**~Time Skip~**

We were outside the building that most of us dreaded.

"Why here?" I complained.

"Are you quite sure?" Lau asked.

"Yes. He set up shop here because everyone was dying of the cold." He said, reaching for the Undertaker's door.

"You lot can wait out here-AAGH!" He fell through the paper door.

"He also might've wanted his customers to die of a head injury." I commented.

"Now My Lord, where are we?"

"Lau!? You've been here before! This is the Undertaker's!"

"Oh right!"

"He won't last in there, Sebastian get ready to-"

"HEHEHAHAHA!" We felt a familiar earthquake and walked inside.

"You're hysterical! You should be a comedian!" Undertaker giggled.

"What'd you say?" I asked wondrously.

"I have no idea, I was just talking." We immediately started interrogated him.

"I'll lead you to the ring. " He walked us to the ice statue of Queen Victoria.

"There it is." Abberline gasped.

"Get the ring!" He shouted.

"What are you doing!? Thieves!" A group of old and angry people glared at us. And next to them, was the Viscount Druitt.

"That there lady is a prize. We wouldn't want to defile her now would we?" He kissed his rose and blew. I shuddered and started backing behind Ciel, he took a

defensive stance in front of me.

"Wait, prize is there some sort of contest? Why is _he_ a judge?" I asked, peeking from behind Ciel.

"Yes. Wasn't he just arrested for human trafficking?" Lau asked.

"He was released just a few days ago."

"Must have paid well." Ciel muttered. Abberline walked over to them.

"This is now property of Scotland Yard." Abberline said.

"Oh, no. I don't care if you _are _from Scotland Yard. The Frost Fair is for the people, and we will _not _let you disrupt it!" The Santa guy shouted.

"Just look at her beauty, we couldn't let her be violated at the hands of you." Druitt said,

"Interesting choice of words." I growled.

"If you wish to possess her, you should offer something of equal beauty."

"Well said sir. If you want this, win the contest!"

"So, if we want to obtain the ring, we'll have to win the contest."

"But Ciel! That's stolen property! Not to mention the only evidence we have of serial kidnapping of young girls-" He covered his mouth.

"Oh, _that's_ why you're so frantic. Alright. Sebastian, win the contest. That's an order."

"Indeed. Young Master." He gave a small bow, and got started filling out a form.

**~Time Skip~**

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Frost Fair! Our competitors have until three o' clock to sculpt something amazing! Ready. Sculpt!" The guy with the mustache

shouted.

"What is Lau doing there?" I asked Ciel.

"Who knows. Being his stupid self, probably another stunt of stupidity." I shrugged.

**~Time Skip~ **

"Alright! Now we will do the judging!" Mustache guy said.

"First, Scotland Yard and it's guardian of London!" A statue of Sir Arthur? Druitt and the other judges shook their heads.

"A total of 5 points!"

"Next, Named, all women's dresses should be tiny!" A sculpture of Ran-Mao with no clothes on, covered by two banners.

"For obvious reasons, this was disqualified."

"But why?" Lau asked.

"Why did you think that was proper to display!?" Ciel shouted. The judges all gave x's for their scores. All except Druitt, who gave a ten.

"He and Lau should really get together sometime." I sighed.

"Sebastian. Win this." Ciel ordered.

"Of course, My Lord." He bowed.

"Next! Named the Queen's Puppy! Noah's Ark!" I snickered.

"Queen's Puppy?" Ciel growled at Sebastian who was giving his smile that annoyed Ciel the most. The curtain was dropped, and an amazing ark was revealed.

"Magnificent! Let's see the results."

"One moment please. I'm afraid that the sculpture isn't finished." He snapped, and the sculpture split in two, revealing animals that would've traveled with Noah on his

ark. I gasped.

"Wow! Ciel, look! They're like real animals!" The judges praised him dramatically.

"You see sir, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"Wait!" A man with a gun stood in front of the statue.

"This ring is ours, and we're no' givin' it up!"

"Wait, so that means _you're-_" I started.

"Aye, that group of thieves London's been talkin' about! And I think you'll recognize these." He lifted his coat, revealing loads of dynamite.

"Now, anyone who doesn't want to die, better get out of here in ten seconds. Ten." The crowd ran out.

"Ciel," I tugged on his coat.

"Sebastian. My orders remain the same."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Oi! Ciel get out of here! You too Sammy!"

"You can leave, we'll be fine."

"I joined Scotland Yard to protect people! Including you!" He started running towards us. I chewed on my lip. The guy shot at Abberline's foot.

"Be'er move Inspector. You got three seconds left." He aimed the gun at Ciel and I. I looked out from behind Ciel,

"Shou'nt li'l kids like you be runnin' away?"

"We don't need to. Turn around." I said. Sebastian kicked the gun out of his hand and the lighter, skating past him. The judges gasped at his talent.

"Like a swan on ice! Lured by that devilish smile, the maiden in pink is enfolded in his black wings." A chill ran through me. Sebastian kicked the thieves down. The

judges lifted their signs.

"10! 10! 10! 10! 10! 10! A perfect score!" I smiled.

"He _is_ one hell of a butler." I smiled, leaning against Ciel's shoulder.

"You brat!" He threw a stick of dynamite at us, I grasped Ciel as Sebastian picked us up and we were flying through the air above him. The thief was throwing

dynamite at us as we went around them in a circle. Soon, the ice became weak.

"Sebastian!" I shouted. He lowered us, holding Ciel's arms as I held onto his waist for dear life. Then. He threw us. I shrieked. Soon we started falling, then. We were

on the ice ark. Ciel and I stood, and soon Sebastian came up from behind us. The judges started praising again, Druitt getting the old ladies' attention. I laughed.

"You know, you didn't have to throw us around like that." Ciel said.

"I'm sorry. But there was an audience so I thought I'd give them a nice show while we were at it." Ciel and I looked into the Thames,

"The Hope Diamond is peacefully in the Thames. I guess it wasn't that bad an ending after all." I smiled and held Ciel's hand.

"I guess so." I smiled.

**A/N: Hey! It's early! Yay! But it's short. Um…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: His Butler, However You Please**

**A/N: Ahn-Yong! (Hello in Korean) Random author question, do any of you guys fangirl when reading over your own writing? Or is it just me? Please respond in **

**the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with Mey-Rin and Finny outside in the garden. I was wearing a vibrant, blue dress with long sleeves to defend me from the cold and I'd put a cute flower in my

hair to match. We were cleaning the leaves.

"I wish we could celebrate. I mean, _13_ I can't wait till my birthday, why does Ciel want to just, ignore it?"

"I know." Finny sighed. Suddenly, a carriage pulled up, a window opened and out popped Lizzy.

"I'm here!" She waved.

"LADY ELIZABETH!" We shouted. I ran inside.

"Ciel! She's here!"

"Who?" But Lizzy had already made a beeline towards him.

"CIEL!" She swung him around and placed a box in his hand.

"Here! Open it!" He started to unwrap it when Lizzy grabbed his hand.

"You're ring."

"Oh yes. Sebastian fixed it a while ago."

"If I couldn't do that, then-"

"What kind of butler would he be." Ciel said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Oh well."

"So what's in the box?" He started opening it.

"Wait! It's a secret!"

"A secret? But you just told him to open it." I said.

"I was just teasing! No lady would win a man over with material! Paula! The bells!"

"Yes! Jingle jingle!"

"Bye!" The doors slammed shut.

"She came. To ring bells?" I asked.

"Well tomorrow _is _your birthday Young Master, that's probably why she came." Idea struck.

"Hey Ciel, can I go to London for a bit?"

"Why?"

"Girl stuff, you know. Shopping, seeing the sights. Oh! I could even polish your ring for you at a shop! Finny could drop me off and pick me up around eight!"

"Fine. I expect you back in two hours." He handed me his ring. The whole ring thing wasn't _actually_ something that I was going to do in London, just something I'd

thought off the top of my head.

"Thanks!" The doors slammed again. Then I ran back in.

"Forgot my money!" The doors slammed for the last time.

**~Time Skip~**

"Thanks Finny!" I shouted over my shoulder. The carriage disappeared.

"Now, where would I find a good present for Ciel?" I found a toy store that sold a lot of Funtom's toys.

"I don't think that he'd want something his own company made." I shrugged. I stroked the ring in my palm.

"Hmm, could this really be part of the Hope Diamond?" Suddenly, the song _London Bridges_ started playing. I turned around to see a man with a music box. I walked

over to him as he started walking further down the alley, I followed. I felt a need to follow him, soon I came into a small shop. I saw a beautiful doll with red hair and a

black dress.

"Hello little girls."

A man with red hair said.

"Girls?" I turned to see Lizzy behind me. I turned to find the man inches from my face.

"What beautiful eyes you have." I blushed, embarrassed.

"Um… you see."

"Like pools of sweet chocolate." I was sure that my face was like a bolo of pomegranate juice **(A/N: I'm sorry, what else is red?)**

"So sad and sorrowful."

"What?" His head jerked to the side.

"You hide it very well though. Very convincing." My eyes started filling up. Soon, I was telling him my life story, and Lizzy talked about her problems with Ciel, we were

both sobbing to this guy we didn't even know.

"As you can see, we have many things in this shop. Any one of them would make a wonderful gift." Suddenly, the music box worked up again, and I felt this surge of

happiness in me. I smiled at all the beautiful dolls.

"Beautiful aren't they? You both may have one of your pick."

"No, we couldn't."

"I understand, none of them would be a good present for, him. I know. We'll give him. You two."

**~At the Mansion~**

**Ciel's POV:**

"Sammy wasn't there?" I was utterly worried, but I couldn't show it.

"Yes, Finny said he couldn't find her on main street, there was quite a bit of traffic."

"That's where we'll start."

"Oh yes, and so has Lady Elizabeth." I sighed and sat back down.

"And this came." A letter with the Royal Seal.

"Scotland Yard has been investing a series of kidnappings, of all young girls. Most likely dead." Fear rattled me. If this killer had gotten to Sammy, what was I going to

do? I shook my head.

"The killer always sends a piece of the Hope Piece to his victims before kidnaping them." _I'd given Sammy mine_. I groaned,

"What should we do now My Lord?"

"What the Queen wishes. That is always our top priority." I knew that Sebastian could tell I was lying. My top priority was Sammy's safety.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in the carriage, I was worried to death about Sammy,

"What is it Young Master?"

"Are you prepared? I have an order to give you."

"Of course."

"Interrogate everyone who knew the victims. Friends, family. I want a suspect list. It shouldn't tale long, three hours should be enough. I have other business to

attend." As usual, he gave me no emotion.

"Of course." He then, jumped out of the carriage.

**~Time Skip~**

I was on Main Street.

"Finny said he was supposed to meet Sammy here, this is also near where Lizzy was lost. But why did I have to take _this_ with me!?"

"_Take this with you, you can throw it at attackers and run if necessary."_

"Either way, you're a dog, which means you can track scents." I pulled out Sammy's necklace, Sebastian had just gotten it back from the shop. The mongrel sniffed it

and scratched his ears.

"Ugh, you stupid mutt." Then, he dragged me behind him like a rat! We came across a white dog.

"Now is not the time to find a mate!"

"Aww! A man looking for a mate! _I_ can help with that!" The bloody reaper dropped down from the roof.

"Grell." I growled.

"A deadly efficient butler, that's me! Although, since the whole Madame Red incident, I only get the lowliest of jobs. Oh William! You sadist! But, those cold eyes would

keep me warm on a winter's night!" He was annoying me to death.

"Oh dear, you're not thinking about avenging you're Aunt Red are you?"

"Shut up!" I didn't have time to deal with this. Suddenly, Pluto started growling, and ran towards Grell.

"Oh! He's running towards me! Please be gentle!" We chased Pluto to the end the alley. There was a shop, and in the window, were two dolls. Dolls that looked

exactly like Sammy. And Lizzy. Pluto had jumped into the window and grabbed the doll that looked like Sammy.

"Sammy." I saw that the doll's dress had the same green flower that Sammy had in her hair today. We heard noises in the back, and behind the door was a large

mansion. _Sammy's in there. I know it!_

"Not the most welcoming place is it?" I scrutinized him. He was the one who killed Madam Red, but I needed him. _Sammy._ Images of her smiling, laughing, drawing,

singing. I gave a half smile.

"Alright Grell, I'll make you a deal. Protect me and I'll grant a request."

"How insulting! You think I'm a woman you can just buy-"

"I'll give you Sebastian for a day."

"Even kissing!? With tongue!?" I could just see how Sebastian would react now.

"If that's what you want."

"That's just an offer I couldn't refuse! I'm deadly serious!"

**~In the Mansion~**

**Sammy's POV:**

I felt distant, as if I was floating on top of the world. There was a song being sung to me, _London Bridges_. But there was more than one voice, a boy and girl singing

together. I could recognize the man with red hair's voice, but I couldn't place the girl's voice. I could feel my body changing form, as if I were turning to stone. But

nothing was wrong with it, I felt no emotion, a feeling I wasn't used to. But it was fine, right?

**Ciel's POV:**

"Alright! Here we go!" The idiot shouted, but in the center was a doll, with dead eyes and the Hope Piece ring on her finger.

"Hey, that ring looks a lot like yours doesn't it?" Suddenly, the doll reached out and grabbed my neck.

"Pluto… Help."

But the stupid mutt just sat there. Something landed on the doll's head, causing her to release my neck.

"Why be calling the dog when you should be calling me?" The reaper stood on the chandelier, grinning.

"Being a reaper, I have everything needed to harvest a soul!" He took out two pairs of scissors,

"But aren't those just scissors?"

"Will took my personally modified death scythe! What am I supposed to do!? I'll show you!" He jumped towards the girl.

"Wait! She's not really a doll!" But when she fell to the ground, sawdust bled out of her neck.

"She really was a doll." I heard someone singing in the next room, the doors opened to a man with red hair, and a timid looking girl behind him.

"What a useless doll, I'll have to make them stronger next time. _Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel,_" He sang, and dolls came out of the darkness, while he and

the girl went back into the dark.

"Goodbye dolls!" Grell shouted, but the doll rebounded his attack.

"What!?"

"Grell, this is an order, keep the dolls here, occupied. I'll follow those two." I ran into the room, greeted by stairs. _Those dolls, were the girls that were kidnapped. That _

_means, Sammy._ I picked up my pace, eventually, I reached the top, revealing a room. And the man and that girl were atop the balcony.

"Ciel Phantomhive," The girl mused.

"What shall we use for you? Clay would just wash away, but steel would be too cruel."

"So we thought, _Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold," _ The two sang. I growled and ran into another room. But it was filled with masks, singing the loud and

cruel song so loudly my ears hurt. I ran into the next room, which had the symbol, _that_ symbol on the middle of the floor.

**Sammy's POV:**

I was floating again, I was wandering the castle, my self-consciousness simply existing. Then I found Ciel. He was saying things.

"I will never have a happy birthday. Ever." Then I saw terrible images, Ciel in pain, getting tortured, burnt. Emotions flooded into me, sadness, pain. I couldn't cry

though, my self-conscious couldn't do that. But I _could_ speak to Ciel. _No Ciel, don't say that. It's not true. I will make that a lie._ He responded.

"No, please Sammy. Don't do this to me." I was about to respond, when another voice intruded.

"Young Master, nothing good ever happens on your birthday does it? You lost your parents, your home. And this time, even our beloved Sammy." _Sebastian._

**A/N: I'M SORRY. But how else was I supposed to make this better?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: His Butler, Forlorn**

**A/N: Mare-Habra! (Hello in Arabic) I know the last chapter was a little boring, BUT I was rushing so… I hope you like this one better!**

**Disclaimer: I HATE THIS BS! I don't own Black Butler.**

**Sammy's POV:**

I wish I could say something, tell him how I was feeling, and how Lizzy was feeling. For some reason, she felt sad. I could hear her, she's seen Ciel smile. I envy her, I knew that Ciel loved her, he'd put on the whole act for her, and she was the reason that he was here. I wanted to cry again, but I couldn't. All of a sudden, I was pulled away, to my new body that I didn't like. It was made of clay and steel. I heard him say that was because clay was soft, like my heart, but I couldn't hear him say why there was steel. I went back into the cold, unfeeling body. I tried to go back, but it wouldn't let me. _Ciel, please rescue me._

**Ciel's POV:**

"Why are you taunting me!?" Rage was building up in my quickly.

"Why, I'm just stating the facts, you said it yourself, nothing good happens on your birthday." All of a sudden, the song started again, "_Build it up with clay and steel, clay and steel,"_ the doors opened to reveal the dolls.

"Grell!" That bloody idiot!

"It seems that since they're being controlled through that song, that's how they'll fall." Sebastian clasped his hands and started singing,

"_Clay and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow, Clay and steel will bend and bow, My fair lady_." And with that, he jumped, still singing, and all the dolls heads bent, their necks ripping.

"_My fair lady."_ He sang the last part, kneeling before me.

"Who are you calling a lady?" I demanded.

"Alright, now we must be on our way."

"I think not," The man with the red hair, and the timid girl was behind him again.

"You see Ciel Phantomhive. You're now my master's property."

"What do you mean!? I am no one's-"

"The proof is there. You've been marked by that ring you wear." _My ring?_

"You see, he will make an exquisite doll. Made of silver and gold. Like your friend was made of clay and steel." Rage burnt inside me.

"What have you done with Sammy!?" I demanded.

"_Silver and gold be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away,"_ Sebastian started singing, and he picked me up. Leaping out of the window. He set me down on the ground and said,

"There. You're safe now-" I slapped him across the face.

"What about Sammy!?" I shouted.

"She's still in there! Didn't I tell you to solve the kidnappings, or didn't I?!" I demanded.. He gave me a cold, unfeeling stare.

"She's part of the kidnapped-"

"If it's something against the contract, I cannot obey." I was taken aback,

"You're first priority is the Queen-"

"You know that's not true." He smiled,

"Well, it's like my first priority is your safety." I glared,

"I can't let someone steal you away now can I?" I slipped on the second ring.

"The victims are always marked by the Hope Piece, now I've got two. That will make it very hard to protect me." He smiled,

"I'm not afraid of a challenge young master, now. I've searched the mansion from top to bottom, they're not in the mansion."

"They're?"

"Why yes, Sammy and Lady Elizabeth."

"Right." _How could I forget?_

"They must be in that sealed up tower."

When we got there, Grell was pulling on Pluto's leash, as he was barking at the tower.

"Calm down!"

"Grell?"

"BESSY!" But Pluto beat him to it, jumping on top of him.

"How rude! Wait. A demon hound?"

"You're just _now_ realizing this?" All of a sudden, Pluto and the door started glowing.

"The door's opening!" Pluto turned into a hound and race inside.

"We shall fall him in. He will prove to be a loyal servant." We followed him, running up a flight of stairs. We found a door at the top, Sebastian opened the door, revealing a dark room. I saw her, Sammy.

"Sammy!" I ran towards her, kneeling so I could see her face. She was sleeping.

"Sammy? Wake up! Please, wake up!" I begged. Then I saw, her face seemed plastic, she wasn't sleeping.

"Oh well, looks like we're too late."

"No."

"Ciel?" A whisper echoed through her lips.

"Sammy!" I sighed.

"Lizzy wants to speak to you." I was taken aback. Once again, I'd forgotten about Lizzy.

"You're wearing the ring." I turned to her.

"That makes me happy." I realized, that box must of had the ring, she felt guilty about breaking my first one.

"Why? You didn't have to." All of a sudden, both Sammy and Lizzy's arms were jerked up.

"Why? Why is she going to try and hurt the one you care for?" I saw Lizzy take an axe and start towards Sammy.

"No!" What was happening?

**Sammy's POV:**

I was jerked up by my arms, and the next thing I knew, Lizzy was aiming at me with an axe! An axe! I couldn't move, I was suspended in mid-air.

"Sebastian!" I shouted, and he pushed me out of the way.

"Grell, now would be a good time to intervene!" I shouted.

"Well, I wouldn't want to chip my death scythes _so_." Sebastian gave him his best innocent boy band look.

"Grell, could you please help us out?"

"Oh Bessie! I couldn't refuse you!" Just as Lizzy was about to shank me with her battle axe, I felt myself fall.

"I. Can't move." I felt Ciel's hands hold me in his lap. I gave him a smile,

"Please help me move again," He nodded, then he noticed the string, the one the man, Drocell, put on me. I saw Lizzy's strings get cut too. All of a sudden, Ciel, Grell, and Sebastian seemed to become bound.

"Ciel!" I cried.

"Out of curiosity, what are _you_ made of?" Sebastian asked Drocell.

"Me? I thought to myself, I've always thought I was human." Sebastian used this distraction to kick up the axe, and it flipped, landing on Drocell's head. He dropped the string and everyone relaxed, Ciel helped me sit on his lap. I smiled. Then I noticed Drocell's cut.

"Look! There's blood from the wound, along with straw." Sebastian walked over to him.

"It looks like something, or someone has given him emotion, or something as strong as, love. Which was making him human."

"His name was Drocell Keinz, he died five years ago, but we still found signs of his existence,"

"Ciel," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Lizzy, just wanted a real birthday, can she throw you one?" I asked.

"Yes. We will celebrate my birthday." I turned my head jerkily, I was still a doll, but Lizzy was now human again. I smiled.

"And Ciel, please say that I'm forgiven. Like you mean it." He gave me a confused look, but he still complied.

"Yes, you are forgiven of your sins." I smiled.

"That makes me happy." I felt my body return to normal. I hugged Ciel.

"It's over." I sighed.

"Or not." We saw Drocell start to move.

"Master." He muttered.  
"I have to see her again. She needs me. _I _need her." He said, walking with straw and blood dripping on the floor. Then, he fell down onto the ground. We ran to the bottom floor to find Pluto in front of a big chair. We ran over, to find a puppet? And in his lap was an even smaller one. He stood up. And started laughing and ran out of the room. I gasped and grabbed onto Ciel.

"It seems that strings were carefully woven into the entire room. Disturbing."

"Wait, Ciel before we go. Can I do something?" I led them to the room with all the fallen dolls.

"I heard they're cries. They're heart's pains. I want to try and fix them." I inhaled.

"_Iron and steel will walk and breathe, walk and breathe, walk and breathe,"_ The dolls started to fix themselves, and turn back into girls. I smiled,

"Hi, who are you?" I asked one girl.

"I'm Isabella, who are you?"

"I'm Sammy. Oh! Who are you?" I met every single girl, and we all soon became completely human, we laughed.

"Sammy, time to go. Girls, come with us. We will return you home."

"Wait," The girl with the grey hair and braids said, Patricia.

"What about her? Sarah, she said she was sad now, and how _he_ was gone. Who?" I gave Ciel a look.

"Sarah?"

"I have no idea." I looked in the doorway, and thought I heard crying, but when I went into the hall, there was no one.

**~Time Skip~**

"Bye Jasmine!" I waved to her.

"Finally! Now it's time for your birthday party Ciel!" He looked down.

"Yes. Yes it is."

Everyone was here now, we were singing too. I was happy, now to give Ciel his gift.

**Ciel's POV:**

"Ciel, can I ask you a question?" Sammy asked me.

"Of course." We walked towards the garden and sat underneath a tree. The tree. The one I found her under.

"What is it?" She looked down.

"I'd like to tell you about my past."

"Alright then." I got comfortable, and she laid on my chest. If I could, I'd blush. She exhaled.

"Alright, here we go. I lived in Richmond, Virginia. In the U.S. I had a little brother, Pierce. We used to be thick as syrup." She smiled.

"One day, we were outside in the woods, I started climbing up a tree. Pierce followed, and he fell." I could hear her voice breaking.

"He got stuck in the hospital. And he still is. After that I stopped smiling. I had no friends, just Youtube. It was just my mom and I because my dad was in the military." She was crying now, I wrapped my arm around her, wiping away her tears.

"Then, I met Ben." A familiar rage built up inside me.

"He taught me how to smile. So, for your birthday. I'm giving you something that I hope will make you smile." She sat up, and kissed me. I was shocked, but I didn't push he r away. When we finally broke away, she smiled at me.

"I know that you love Lizzy, but I want you to know. I love you more. And since this didn't make you smile, I will keep trying until you do."

"And I want you to know." I leaned forward.

"I don't love Lizzy, a shrivel as much as I love you." I whispered, and I kissed her. I felt her smile into it. When we broke away. I gave her my best smile. She gasped.

"You smiled!" She hugged me.

"Happy birthday." She whispered and I felt her slowly drift into sleep.

"Ciel! Ciel!" I heard Lizzy shout. I sighed and picked Sammy up. She was surprisingly light, and I was able to manage quite well. Eventually I reached Lizzy.

"Ciel!" But her smile disappeared once she saw Sammy.

"I-Is Sammy all right?"

"Yes, just sleeping." I pushed past her.

"I'll return her to her room and then I'll rejoin everyone." I carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. She was so beautiful. I kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight." I started walking away.

"Just so you know." She said and I turned to her.

"That was my first real kiss." And she fell asleep. I looked onto her sleeping face, and knew love. I haven't felt like this in a long time, not since before the accident. And I also knew I was wrong. I did have a happy birthday.

"Thank You Sammy." And I shut the door.

**A/N: Was the ending to smuttish? Review! Also, I will be late on the next chapter because I'm going on vacation and my hotel has no wireless or internet. So unless you guys want to pay $16 for a day, be my guest. Also, I'm making a prequel to this story, if you guys read, there was a girl. That's going to be part of the prequel. If you want to read it, I'll post it sometime. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: His Butler, Freeloader**

**A/N: Howdy! As you guys know, I was on vacation, so it was hard for me to update unless I wanted to pay money that I don't have for wi-fi, so thank you for your patience! Anyways! Peek into my new obsession! Nightcore songs, I have no idea what they do, but they make the songs AWESOME! Also, if you guys think that waiting was hard enough, I got sunburnt! After that note, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Sammy's POV:**

We were in London, Ciel said that there was a case about a bunch of men found bruised and naked, hung by their feet in public. I was in a black dress with a fancy pattern on the front, and my matching coat. Abberline and Sir Arthur were talking about us.

"Children they are! Yet they always get ahead of us in their cases!"

"So, they all just returned home from India." Ciel said, looking at Abberline's papers.

"Oh you're here!"

"Thankfully no one's been killed yet." I said, taking the paper out of Sir Arthur's hand.

"This man is a child of craziness and laziness. He really is good at rhymes though. He seems to think that these men are his enemies though. Why? And what's with that symbol?" I cocked my head to the side. It looked like a tongue almost. Sir Arthur growled.

"He is mocking the Queen and all of England with this rubbish!"

"That's probably why the Queen called us." I said.

"Most of the Indians here are neighboring in the criminal areas."

"But Scotland Yard still doesn't know the exact number of them or exactly where they're staying. Alright then. Come along Sammy."

"Okay, bye Abberline, bye Sir Arthur!" I waved as we passed by.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in a scary looking neighborhood.

"This is where a majority of the Indians are staying." I said. I suddenly felt a large force run into me. I looked to see a man in front of me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, the man shrieked.

"You broke my ribs! That hurt so much!" I gasped.

"A-Are you alright?" I asked. Soon, a bunch of other men gathered around.

"What a terrible injury! She should pay you back for that!"

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money!"

"Yes. Now leave her alone." Ciel said, standing in front of me.

"She has no money eh?" He reached behind Ciel and grabbed my collar.

"But that necklace is quite nice." He used a knife that he got out of nowhere and toyed with it.

"I'm sorry. But it's not for sale." I said, successfully not stuttering. Ciel had just given it back from the shop.

"Yes. And neither is she." Ciel said, pulling me back. Sebastian flicked the man in the head, causing him to fly backwards.

"You brat! You come into our homes, drag us here, then throw us away like garbage!" I started to understand why they went towards thievery now.

"Excuse me. Has anyone seen this Indian woman around here?" A man with purple hair and fancy robes asked. I also noticed a man with white hair and green robes behind him.

"Stay out of this!" The man with the knife said.

"Oh, are you fellows having a duel?" But his smile disappeared when he saw Ciel and I.

"Are you an English nobleman?"

"And what if I say I am?" Ciel asked confidently.

"Well then, I will have no choice but to side with my people. Agni, defeat the Englishmen. But spare the girl. Are you an Englishwoman?" He asked.

"No. Just his friend. And why do you have to defeat him? He didn't do anything wrong?"

"Tell me men. Did you attack them for no reason?" The man asked. The thieves looked guilty.

"Well then, Agni. We are on the Englishmen's side now." The other man, Agni, replied.

"Yes." And soon in a very scary and fast battle, the thieves lay in a pile of paralyzed bodies.

"It is done."

"Good." He picked up Ciel's hat and threw it to him.

"Here, I must find someone. Goodbye." And with that, they walked away.

**~Time Skip~**

"Well _that _ was a waste of time." Ciel said after we walked into the house.

"Well, one of those guys might have been the culprit. Why don't we wait for Sir Arthur first." I said, sitting by the fire. I used up all of my pages in my sketch pad, so there was nothing for me to do.

"Oh yes. Sammy, I have something for you." I turned to him, he was holding a large present with a large bow. Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah! Yesterday was my birthday! Thanks Ciel! How'd you know it was my birthday?" I asked, ripping open the paper.

"Mey-Rin was cleaning when she saw a small book with your birth date in it."

"Stalker." I muttered. Then I opened it. It was a brand new sketch pad. I ran up to Ciel and hugged him.

"Thank you Ciel! I love it!" I pecked his cheek.

"Hello Young Lord. Oh, and Sammy." We turned to see Lau in the doorway.

"Oh don't stop just because I'm here. Keep going." I detached myself from Ciel.

"Lau, what are you doing here? How many times have I told you to send a note before coming?" Ciel demanded.

"Ha ha, I haven't kept a tally."

"Should I prepare our guest some tea My Lord?" Ciel sighed.

"You might as well."

"Perhaps chai instead of grey?" Lau asked.

"Fine whatever." But then I spotted Agni and the other dude in the

doorway.

"Ciel." I whispered, but he already saw them.

"What are they doing here?" Ciel shouted, dumbfounded.

"Oh them, I found them in the street, they said they needed to

speak with you."

"So you just come barging in here!?" Ciel shouted.

"Of course, we are acquaintances now."

"We met once. In a fight as well!" I said,

"And as I recall, I saved you."

"Saved us!? We were just fine!" I couldn't help but laugh at the

situation.

"Back home, when someone is kind to you, you offer them hospitality. "Ciel rolled his eyes as I laughed. Ciel followed them upstairs to where they'd went into a room.

"And who the hell do you think you are!?" He shouted,

"Who am I? I am a prince."

"A prince?" I asked wondrously.

"This is Prince Soma, from Bengal. Would you please extend your hospitality towards him."

"Yes, thank you. You may approach." And the guys swarmed him with questions and praise.

"So you let your servants near the prince. Who's guarding the mansion then?"

"Pluto!" I responded.

"Ah, then everything should be fine."

**~Time Skip~**

"Wake up Ciel!" I exclaimed, jumping on his bed lightly as Agni opened the curtains.

"Namaste! Good Morning!" Agni said.

"What are you doing in my room!?" Soma pulled him down.

"C'mon Ciel! Lighten up!"

"Yes, you will show us around kid."

"And why should I do that!? And stop calling me 'kid' I have a real name it's Ciel!"

"Alright Ciel. I order you to show me around." I followed Soma.

"It'll be fun!" But then I saw Sebastian in the doorway.

"Excuse me Your Highness. But my master's day is full with his studies and such."

"Aww do I have to too Sebastian?" I whined.

"No, you may entertain our guest Sammy."

"Yes! C'mon Soma! Let's get breakfast!" I said, grabbing his hand.

"Of course!"

"Then-"

"Sammy. No leaving the mansion." Sebastian called.

"Fine!" I shouted over my shoulder.

**~Time Skip~**

I was watching Ciel play the violin as Soma and Agni were praying to Kali. I remembered that she was the goddess of war, but I never knew that she protected the country of Bengal. After Agni explained the story, Ciel and Sebastian were both stunned. I learned the story back in third grade, I used to be quite fascinated by mythology, until my school ran out of books.

"Alright, we are done praying. Let's go Ciel!" Soma grabbed Ciel and started out the door.

"No! I'm not done yet!" I sighed, remembering his fencing lesson.

"This is so boring. You look like an idiot." Soma complained as Ciel and Sebastian went at it.

"Would you be quiet! If you're so lazy why don't you give fencing a try." Ciel tossed him a sword.

"And if I win, you will go out on the town with me."

"Only if you win." I knew how this was going to end up.

"I can't watch." I said, peeking from my fingers.

"Let the fight begin!" And immediately Ciel started to beat Soma. He went for a winning blow when,

"Watch out my prince!" Agni said, dodging Ciel's attack and poking a valuable pressure point in his arm.

"Ciel!" I rushed towards him, his arm seemed to be paralyzed.

"I'm so sorry sir! When I saw the Prince losing, my reflexes took over!" Agni said as I helped Ciel up.

"How interesting. It looks like Sebastian will have to avenge his master." Lau said, tossing the sword to Sebastian.

"Oh Master, why did you have to provoke the bratty little prince?" Sebastian asked, I giggled, knowing that Ciel always got mad when Sebastian was like this.

"However, as a Phantomhive butler, I cannot sit idly by as someone harms my master." He said, swinging the sword.

"Besides, we're a full 10 minutes behind schedule now."

"Of course the clock is _way_ more important." I nodded sarcastically.

"Alright then, Agni. In the name of Kali, do not lose." Soma handed Agni the sword.

"Sebastian, I order you, shut the brat's mouth now!" Ciel shouted,

"Of course Master." And with that, the fight began. They both were obviously very talented, they seemed to mirror each other, even when both were threatened to have their eyes gouged out. Eventually, they both went in for a winning blow, but both of their

swords matched and broke in two.

"My, it seems that it was a draw." Lau said,

"How?" I whispered as we walked towards Sebastian.

"Please tell me that he's not another," Ciel said as a picture of Grell floated by.

"No, he's human enough, but his strength is something else."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know."

**~Time Skip~**

"Alright! What smells so good!?" I said, walking into the kitchen, I saw Baldo, Mey-Rin and Finny all working simultaneously and peacefully.

"Ah, Sammy. You can help if you'd like as well," Agni said.

"Really?! I know! I can help with the seasoning! My mom used to help me when we made Korean delicacies back at home."

"So tonight's dinner will be very spicy indeed!" I smiled.

Eventually, after a while, Sebastian walked in, looking as dumbfounded as ever.

"Hey," I said. He continued to stand there for about five or ten minutes.

**~Time Skip~**

"How long are you planning to stay here?" Ciel asked at dinner. I was wearing my pink dress that had fancy beads strung on it.

"We will leave when our business here is done."

"Oh yeah, didn't you say you were looking for someone?" I said, taking in a spoon of my soup.

"And _you_ how long are you staying here?" Ciel demanded.

"Now, now My Lord play nice," Lau said,

"We are looking for this woman. Mina." He held up a drawing of what I think was Derpy from My Little Pony.

"Sebastian? Do you think you could find out?"

"Even I can't tell anything from that."

"What was so great about her?"

"She was the only one who ever took care of me. My mother and father never even paid attention to me. But a british nobleman stole her from me. I will stop at nothing to find her."

"That's so sweet." I smiled.

"Seems like an awful lot of fuss over a servant."

"No it's not! You don't understand!" He grabbed Ciel's shoulders.

"You're right. I don't understand. But some things you just don't get back no matter how much you struggle." He walked out and I followed him.

"Ciel, he didn't mean it, he's just immature."

"Never."

"What?"

"You can never get some things back." I embraced him, hugging him so that his back was facing me still.

"At least appreciate the things you still have though." I whispered. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Alright then. I'll try." I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"C'mon, let's go play cards with the Prince."

**~Time Skip~**

"Hello Prince." Ciel said, tossing him a deck of cards.

"Really?"

"Please don't think of it."

"Yes, he's just 'bored'." I said, winking at Soma.

"No thank you. I have plans. Come Agni. If you don't get enough sleep, you'll never grow up kid." Soma said as he walked out the door. I giggled.

"Don't worry Ciel, I'll play with you." I said, shuffling them for him.

"Oh, hello My Lord," Lau said, poking in his head.

"What!?" I giggled.

Eventually, we were able to play cards peacefully, and soon they returned.

"They're back." I said, laying down a nine of hearts.

"Those two seem very suspicious don't they?"

"They _are_ pretty weird, but I don't think that they have anything to do with the guys hanging naked in London."

"Besides, even if they really _were_ involved, why would they come straight into my home? That's just begging for an arrest."

"Besides, it's too early to tell."

**A/N: HEY! Thank's for waiting, I'm sorry for the whole vacation thing, but it was long! Yay! Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: His Butler, Supremely Talented.**

**A/N: Helo! (Hello in Bulgarian) I decided to give you an extra early chapter since I was late last week. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Sammy's POV: **

"Young Master, he's moved." Sebastian said, popping in from the window.

"Good. Let's follow."

"Take me with you. I know Agni has been sneaking out when I fall asleep. I want to know what he's doing. It is my right." We got into our coats and started down the street. We followed him to a large mansion.

"Who lives here?" I whispered.

"Harold West Gebb. He imports goods from India, I've met him once, he was disgusting. Obsessed with his social status."

"Several people that work for him have been found upside down, he was away at the time though, so he escaped unharmed."

"Shall we go in then?" I asked.

"Yes." And Sebastian picked us up and jumped over the wall. We made it inside and started our way up the stairs and we opened the door just a crack. That West guy was talking to Agni.

"With that blessed hand of yours, the Royal Warrant is already in our hands."

"Royal Warrant?"

"Once you get it, Mina-" Soma burst in.

"Where is Mina!?" He demanded. Sebastian held Ciel and I back.

"You knew where she was all along!?" He grabbed Agni.

"Well, it seems that this man is your servant." Soma looked at him.

"You are the one who took Mina away! Agni! Get him! That is an order!"

"How are we going to get Soma out of there?" I hissed.

"I will take care of it." I saw Agni raise his hand towards Soma. My eyes widened. Then, the deer came out.

"Deer?"

"A deer man!" West shouted.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious, I _am_ a deer, I'm here for the Prince."

"A foreign spy!"

"What? No no, simply one hell of a deer."

"Agni! Get him!" Soon, Agni was crying tears of blood.

"I am sorry my Prince!" And he started to fight.

"Come along my Lord, we must go." Lau said, lifting Ciel and I.

"Sebastian! We're drawing too much attention! Grab the kid and go!" And Lau carried us out.

**~Time Skip~**

We were back in the mansion.

"What was Agni doing?" I asked Soma,

"It is a technique he uses called Somadi. When he's like that, no one can touch him."

"Never heard of it."

"I think it might be a kind of trance." I offered.

"Yes, he seems to have faith in his master, and that faith gives him superhuman strength. It is something we may never understand."

"But why?" He pounded on the table, making me jump.

"Why do the people close to me always leave!?" He swept all of the tea cups and pots onto the ground and they broke on the spot.

"Soma," I tried, but he'd already run out of the room. Sebastian sighed.

"Just look at the tea set I ordered. What a terrible waste. Children, it seems this one will need some particular disciplining." Why did that make me feel very uncomfortable?

**~Time Skip~**

Ciel and I walked in to hear Sebastian lecturing Soma in the worst way I have ever heard.

"That's enough." Thankfully, Ciel spoke up as I thought Soma was about to cry.

"Who knows, I could have ended up the same way."

"Me too. " I looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents were killed and my home was burned down, I was then treated worse than any animal. So, I will make those people suffer worse humiliation than me. That is what I'm waiting for." I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder, still facing Soma.

"My brother was hurt because of me. I want to make him feel better, to help him. To make feel happy because of me."

"But why?"

"So one day, I can die with no regrets. No matter if there's just a thread left, I will use it to climb. And win. Enough of this, come Sebastian. We have to talk about West now." And we left Soma to think. I turned back and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ciel!" He cried out.

"I am seventeen and you too are only twelve and thirteen, but compared to you two, I am merely a child. I knew that something was bothering Agni, but I was too big a coward to ask what. I want to see them face to face, and ask why they left me!"

"Don't think so." Ciel said, holding up his hand.

"But." I started.

"It's not like we can just lock you up in here." I smiled.

"Thank you!" He jumped and hugged us. I hugged him back as Ciel tried to throw him off.

"I am sorry I lost my temper and destroyed your tea set." Then he remembered Sebastian.

"And you too." He said, cowering behind Ciel and I.

"It's quite alright. U find you quite entertaining."

We met with Lau about the case.

"I never knew West was after the Royal Warrant."

"Well, you _did_ say he was obsessed with his status." I reminded him.

"What is a Royal Warrant?" Soma said, yelping as Sebastian laid a cup of tea in front of him.

"It is bestowed on benders from the Royal family, and that bender works officially for the Queen."

"Yes, I heard there will be a curry competition in the crystal mall. It is said to be amazing."

"Curry?" Soma asked.

"Mm, curry." I said, drooling.

"Wait, isn't the Queen supposed to attend?" I remembered.

"Nothing but a rumor."

"What does the curry and the string of crimes have to so with each other?"

"The curry, all of the men hanged were part of the competition, and Agni left notes on them with Kali's symbol. The tongue. West was simply knocking off the competition."

"Yes, and they tried to make it as if a bitter Indian had done it out of rage. And the tongue was his way of apologizing to you, and Mina was most likely the target. My guess is that he did this just for you."

"Well. Looks like we're done here, no need to go more into this,"

"What about Mina!?"

"It's not part of London's Underworld so we can't do anything about it."

"You're right. I have to handle this on my own."

"That's the spirit!" I encouraged.

"Hey, why don't we enter the curry competition?"

"Oh? We already have, to win, all we'd have to do is beat West, and I was already thinking of expanding towards a food business." I smiled.

"As usual, you read my mind."

"Impossible! No one can beat his curry, that is why he is named, the right hand of Kali."  
"So Agni's real power is making curry. Ha ha," I laughed too, but I was laughing at how funny Lau's laugh sounded.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Sebastian, we were going to have a taste test for Soma, to see which curry would beat Agni. I was actually here to eat curry.

"If it is to repay your kindness! I shall!" After a bit, I got bored and went with Sebastian to check on Ciel.

"Hey!" I said, taking a bite of curry No. 38.

"I will need an address for the audience."

"Of course, what do you have so far? Wait, you said the Queen's not coming, but you prepare for her anyway." I giggled.

"I have brought you some chocolate cake,"

"I'm not in the mood for chocolate, just throw it into the curry."

"Of course."

"Curry?" I offered, he took a bite.

"Not bad. But not good enough." I shrugged.

"Well I can't wait to try the curry that _you_ actually enjoy!"

**~Time Skip~**

"Well my Lord? Do you think this outfit is appropriate for the occasion?" I heard them as I waited outside Ciel's room.

"Yes, now let's go." He walked into the hallway.

"Ciel you look great! Well, do you like _my_ outfit?" I asked. It was black and white dress with satin skirts and Mey-Rin found me a beautiful headdress to match.

"You look beautiful." I went red.

"Th-that's just you." I stuttered.

"No, you really are beautiful," He said, pulling me closer to him by my waist. I giggled.

"I love you."

"Me too." I said, kissing him.

"Now, let's go win a curry competition. Sebastian." He bowed.

"Of course, My Lord."

**~Time Skip~**

When we got to the mall, Sebastian went to go prepare.

"Good luck!" The guys and I shouted.

"Mina?" I looked to see Soma run off.

"Ciel," I tugged on his vest and we followed him.

"Mina!" He hugged her.

"Now we can go back home." I smiled,

"How stupid are you?" I take that back.

"I worked hard enough to escape, I'm not going back. It's very simple, a lowly servant or a rich man's wife. Even a child knows which is better. You're old enough to know the truth now. Deal with it." And she walked away.

"Harsh."

**~Time Skip~**

"Welcome to the Curry Festival ladies and gentleman!" The same mustache guy from the Frost Fair announced.

"This guy again." I said, scowling at Druitt.

"Attention seeker." I smiled and held his hand. All of a sudden, grand music played and we all turned to see an elegant carriage pull up and the red carpet was rolled. And out walked Her Majesty.

"Queen Victoria!" I shouted excitedly. At least all of Ciel's efforts weren't in vain.

"This will be interesting!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I was distracted because I got into a fight with someone on YouTube, see you next time! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: His Butler, Competing**

**A/N: I got blocked on YouTube! In **_**my**_** defense, that Reverend was crazy! (sigh) I have a competition! For all those artists out there, I need a new wallpaper, **

**and yours could be the symbol of my fanfic! All you have to do, draw an image of Sammy and Ciel, post it on whatever creative website you like, than paste the URL in the comments ****below! The deadline is near the end of August, I haven't decided yet. If you have any questions, ask in the comments below, or PM me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Black Butler OBVIOUSLY**

**Sammy's POV:**

The Queen!

"Wow, I never knew she was this short!" People whispered, and as she walked, her butler, a man that was dressed for the French Revolution walked beside her, he

gave me a chill down my spine. Suddenly, people started singing a song about the Queen, to the melody of the Star Spangled Banner, obviously I just stood there

pretending to sing. But it _was _quite impressive, even Lau opened his eyes to see her. Once she got to her seat, her butler bowed to hear her, then stood up to

announce what she said.

"I am sorry for not being able to attend events lately, but I am in such good condition, that I may even enjoy curry, my late husband was very fond of curry. I hope you

all enjoy it." With that, the crowd went wild.

"With that, let the cooking begin!" Mustache guy said, we all clapped along. People were praising both Agni and Sebastian's cooking. They were working like lightning

as always. Then, Sebastian started putting in chocolate.

"What's he doing?"

"Damn, what is he doing?" I giggled.

"Well, you _did_ tell him to put it into the curry." I said. Then Agni pulled out a blue lobster.

"The legendary blue lobster! Said to paralyze men from its amazing sweetness!"

"You guys haven't tried blue lobster before?"

"You've eaten it?"

"Y-yeah, my dad used to get it from Hmart, I had it for my birthday last year. It's really not all that." Finally, after a little longer, mustache guy announced that it was

time and all of the judges started eating.

"Damn judges." I said, my mouth drooling.

"The beef is perfectly cut, but what chef uses curry powder?" The chef took a step back. Then there was a wimpy looking chef who reminded me a bit of old Grell.

"This smell is amazing!"

"But if just one smell is standing out, then the whole curry is thrown off of balance!" The next was Agni, his was mouth drooling good, it had seven types of curry on

the side.

"Amazing! It seems we already have our victor!"

"But wait, there is one more contestant! Funtom!" Sebastian walked towards the judges and presented what looked to me like giant dumplings. Then, he deep fried

them!

"What's he doing?"

"Here, they are finished."

"Look at it." Druitt cut it open revealing curry on the inside! I'm sure I was getting closer and closer to the food because I felt Ciel pull me back.

"Sorry."

"Ah! It reminds of the maiden in pink, by day she was an innocent robin, but when night falls, I saw your true beauty! I want to embrace you again!" I shuddered and

Ciel wrapped his hand around my waist. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said, snuggling against his chest.

"Now, the judges will need some time to decide, in that time, the audience can try any curry they please!" Before anyone said anything else, I was off. I grabbed each

one and filled up two plates.

"Did you not eat breakfast?" Ciel said, coming up to me with a curry bun in his hand.

"Nope! I was waiting for this moment!" I said, taking another bite of my curry bun.

"Hey, why hasn't the Queen eaten anything? Isn't she a judge?" I asked.

"She's probably not eating because of her health. But I'm sure she will eat though. Her vote gives the judges a huge impact on their decision, and _she_ gives out the

Royal Warrant."

"Wait a second, where's Soma?" He left I remember and he found Mina, but Ciel said to give him some space.

"Let's go find the brat."

"I have a feeling I know where he is." I said, we walked to the statue I saw earlier of Kali standing over Shiva's body. There he was, moping as I predicted.

"What're you doing here?" He looked at us.

"I have been thinking. I have been _so_ ignorant, I never took time to think about how Agni felt, how Mina felt. I was so stupid."

"Then what are you doing standing here?"

"He's fighting for you, and has fought for you many times before, you owe him that much." And I took Ciel's hand as he started walking away. When we got back I

grabbed another curry bun and went to see Sebastian taking a curry bun to the Queen! I gasped excitedly and grasped Ciel's arm. Her butler stood up again.

"The Queen says; You have made curry that a child can eat without the use of a knife or a fork. In doing so, you have reestablished an equality between our nation's

children, and adults. For that, I thank you. You have done the country a great favor-"

"Don't make me laugh!" We turned to see Mina at the tasting table, but she seemed. Different, she was, glowing? I started to chew on my lip.

"How you flatter yourself! Equality? The future? Easy for a rich Queen of a rich queen to speculate on! You know nothing!" She shouted, smashing the plates. West

grabbed her,

"Mina? What are you doing? You're in front of Her Majesty the Queen!"

"Get off!" She said, elbowing West to the other side of the mall.

"Restrain her!" The officer shouted,

"Shut up! You don't know anything about curry!" She said, using Bruce Lee moves on the policemen.

"Oh, her legs move in such a graceful and strong fashion. Her hips are amazing! She must be the goddess Kali reborn! Oof!" Druitt said, I snickered as a police officer

fell on top of him. Soon I noticed other people glowing and I felt a headache takeover me, then wash away.

"Ciel, the Queen!" I shouted. He ran but was blocked by two possessed men.

"Smell the impure." Ciel gasped.

"Kill him!"

"No! Sebastian!" I shouted, thankfully he came through with-as usual- a kitchen tool. This time, it was a ladle.

"If it really is Kali, didn't she hold a demon head?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, so shall we disprove the legend?" Ciel asked.

"We shall." Soon, Sebastian got Mina's attention and they started battling. Well, more like if you made a perfect robot versus perfect robot movie, every attack was a

split second in between the next. And Sebastian caught every one.

"You _are _impressive, but you're no goddess." I sighed in relief, no demon heads today!

"I shall assist you!" Shouted a familiar voice, I looked up,

"Agni!" I smiled.

"Hello, Sammy."

"You seem stronger now."

"I have finally become one with my God, I am now invincible!" I smiled. _Thank you Soma, and well done!_ I thought. We heard a chuckle behind us. I turned to see the

Queen's butler was smiling.

"A fine butler you have, I doubt you'll need my help in this fight. But to think, this all had to do over some spice." _How does _he_ know?_ I thought to myself, chewing on my

lip.

"But if you think of it, it really isn't that evil, otherwise it would infect more people. No one can claim to be _ truly_ pure." I gasped, the equality between child and adult!

"Ciel! The curry buns!" But I was interrupted for Mina was running towards us.

"Stop!" Soma ran in front of us.

"You fool!" Ciel shouted. I was sure that she would murder him, but instead she slipped on a blue lobster shell.

"Mina! I'm sorry!" And he stepped on her back.

"Sebastian! The curry buns!" Ciel shouted.

"Who would've thought, that a demon would spread kindness in his cooking." Ciel smirked.

"Sounds like him!" I giggled.

"Madame," He said, throwing one into Mina's mouth, and soon she and everyone went back to normal.

"Prince Soma, I was completely right, you are evil." And she collapsed. After everyone was normal again, the Queen's butler spoke again.

"The Queen says, the curry bun warded off the evil spice, therefore, the winner of the Royal Warrant has been decided." I smiled,

"You did it!" I said, hugging Ciel.

"No, it was just my butler."

"Thank you Ciel." Soma said.

"If it weren't for you two, I would still be as ignorant and spoiled as I used to be, thank you." Suddenly, he grabbed the two of us in for a bear hug.

"My Mina left me! She left me for good!" As I embraced him, Ciel was struggling and pushing him off.

"Go find a handkerchief!" I smiled.

"I love England too."

**A/N: Well? What'd you think? I know it was short, but in my defense, I only have 16 reviews! And I try to keep more reviews than chapters. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! UPDATE: I will be VERY late on the next chapter because I'm going camping for the week so, sorry!**


End file.
